Grasping Thorns
by LadyLush
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have never gotten on with each other. Now living together as Heads has made emotions run high between the two, and it seems that the line between hate and tumbling into bed with each other is becoming increasingly blurred.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my first multi-chapter fic about Rose and Scorpius so I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter One

Scorpius Malfoy was stood on the platform nine and three quarters, leaning against the brick wall. His light hazel eyes stared across the smoke billowing from the gleaming scarlet train, staring at nothing in particular, just watching students and their parents bidding each other farewell. He had always loved the chaotic platform with its strange hoards of people and loud animals slinking in between everything.

He himself had never really had the 'traditional' farewell experience. His parents had always come with him every year (excluding this year) but his father had only been to head him off once. Since the war, his father, Draco Malfoy, had changed but of course other people didn't see it that way so his parents tended to avoid the crowds. His mother, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, didn't mind being in public as much as she didn't play any role in the Second War. His father stayed until the train had gone on his first year but all the years after he had said goodbye before going through the barrier. He preferred it that way, as there were less stares.

This year he had managed to convince his mother he could go to platform on his own, after all, he was of age now and he had to start doing things independently. His mother had cried for twenty minutes, in a hug he could not extract himself from, until she had finally let him go. He had grown up remarkably in the past couple of years; which several girls at school could verify. He was tall, even more so than his father, matching his grandfather, Lucius' height at six foot two. He was fairly broad shouldered, and his body was of muscle after years of Quidditch playing. His face was called 'aristocratically handsome' by some gossiping fourth years the year before. He had to admit he would have preferred to be called 'ruggedly handsome' but he figured only men in their early forties with facial hair ever got called that. His high cheek bones, strong jaw, straight nose and his piercing hazel eyes suited him just fine for now. His favourite feature however was his hair, it was slightly darker than his father's due to his mother's light brown hair, but it was still the most natural lightest blonde in the school. It seemed to lack the translucent white characteristic that his father and grandfather before him possessed. He didn't care for the slicked back look either, so his straight, slightly too long hair fell into his eyes.

At least he could watch people more easily if his eyes were masked slightly. He looked out to the side of him whilst breathing in the unique scent that purely belonged to the platform. Even through the steam he could make out the orange-ness of the Weasley/Potter clan. At least there were less of them these days as the ones in his year were some of the youngest. Not that he particularly had anything against them, Albus Potter was his best friend and he knew all of the family after staying with them and visiting during the holidays the past couple of years. In fact, there was only two Weasley's who didn't like him: Rose Weasley and her father Ron. Her father didn't like him out of a mutual grudge with his father but as he was an adult he didn't actually say anything negative towards him. He tended just not to talk to him at all.

Rose was a different matter altogether. She was Al's other best friend as well as his cousin, so they had always been forced to spend time together. Forced, being the key word in that sentence. She seemed to have inherited the Weasley/Malfoy grudge so the pair of them bickered and competed in everything. He enjoyed the little spats between the two of them and he had some news that would make her very annoyed. Very, very annoyed.

"Hey, Rosie," he called out as he walked towards her and her family. "I know something that will get on your nerves."

He watched as her big, bright red mass of hair whipped around and her face was seething. That alone brought a smirk to his pale face. Her bright blue eyes scrunched up in suspicion; he resisted the urge to tell her she'd get wrinkles.

"If it's that damn- sorry mum- song again," snapped Rose. "I swear to Merlin, I'll blast that smug smirk off of your ugly face."

"Oh come on, you know it's not ugly," grinned Scorpius, putting his hands into his black denim trouser pockets casually. "I promised I wouldn't sing that song after the pain you caused me last time anyway. Nope, I know something much more important."

"You might as well just tell her," said Al, walking away from his parents to come talk them. "I've been trying my hardest not to ever since the letter."

"Letter? What letter?" asked Rose, agitatedly. "I know you got the Quidditch captaincy so there's no need to rub that in my face."

"Well there's that as well," admitted Scorpius, running a quick hand through his hair. "But this is something you'll really get annoyed at; I got the Head Boy badge."

He had to bite back the laugh that was rumbling in his throat; her face was a picture. First she looked as though she had misheard him, then her face crumpled up in confusion and finally her eyes widened both in shock and anger.

"No!" gasped Rose. "You just can't be. You become a Gryffindor, then you joined the Quidditch team, became a prefect and now you're Head Boy; you're trying to ruin my life, aren't you?"

"You're Head Boy, Scorpius?" smiled Hermione Weasley, Rose' clever mother. Who Rose had inherited her intelligence, sharp mouth, facial features and big curly hair from. Rose however had gotten her bright blue eyes and vivid orangey red hair from her father (he had to admit if she inherited anything at all from her father, they were the two best features she could possibly get). "Congratulations. You're parents must be very proud."

"Speaking of your parents, where are they?" asked Ginny Potter, Al's mother. "I hope your mother's feeling well."

"Oh she's fine, Mrs Potter," said Scorpius politely, "I just wanted to come here alone for my last year. And thank you, Mrs Weasley, they are very proud of my Head Boy badge."

"You got the Head Boy badge?" asked Ron Weasley, in shock (although more reservedly than his daughter). Rose' father was the tallest of all the Weasley', the most easy to get annoyed but of course Rose had him wrapped around her little finger most of the time. "Does that mean you're sharing a room with my little Rosie?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ronald," sighed Mrs Weasley, to her husband. "He's hardly going to do anything to her! You know Scorpius, he's Albus' best friend and a rather nice young man who's never done a thing wrong against this family." Mr Weasley didn't say anything else to him but he did hear a low grumble of, "He's still a bloody Malfoy." Her eyes shrunk into a glare as she gave him a gentle slap on the arm, as they turned to talk to Hugo Weasley, Rose' younger brother.

"Hey Scorp," smiled Lily Potter, removing herself from her father's hug. She was a very pretty Fifth Year with straight, dark wine red hair and big brown eyes. She was short and slim with curves in all the right places. She was Al's little sister though so she was strictly off limits; not that he'd want to anyways. Lily was nice, but she was an attention seeking brat most of the time. "This summer just wasn't the same without you coming over as usual."

She sure knew how to bat her eyelashes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose roll hers. He knew she felt exactly the same about her cousin. "I'm sorry Lily; my parents wanted me to spend the summer with my aunt and uncle in France."

"Such a shame," said Lily, playing with the end of one of her plaits. "I'm sure I'll see you at some time during the train journey. After all, you won't want to be shoved in the Head's Compartment with Rose all the way. You'd end up killing each other before we get to Hogwarts."

"Knowing them two, probably before we even get on the train," laughed Al, with the legendary emerald green eyes, which he had inherited from his father, twinkling in amusement. Despite not particularly enjoying being in the lime-light due to his father being the famous Harry Potter, he had unfortunately grown up to be the spitting image of his father. He had the same eyes of course (the only Potter child to do so), the same messy raven coloured hair and he was also of slim build. He wasn't as tall as Scorpius, perhaps around five foot eleven. Luckily for Al, he hadn't inherited his father's poor eyesight like his older brother James had; otherwise he would be his father's clone.

"I thought you were sick of their fights," said Lily confused. "You hate that you're best friends don't get on."

"I do hate it, but they get on in their own special way," grinned Al, slinging an arm around Rose's shoulders and pulling her in close towards him in a friendly hug. Rose was not amused. "I think secretly they like each other anyway."

"I don't think so," cried Rose, wrenching herself from her cousin's grasp. "Albus Severus you know I have better standards than that when it concerns my love life."

"Hardly," muttered Lily darkly. Rose glared at her; he knew the two cousins only tolerated each other.

"I didn't mean it like, Rose," said Al quickly, trying to keep the peace between everyone; as per usual. "I meant that if you too actually tried you would find out that you have plenty in common and could be friends."

"The only thing we have in common is that we both find me incredibly sexy," smirked Scorpius, with an elaborate wink.

"I find you arrogant, big headed, and annoying and several other words but none of them seem to resemble the word sexy," said Rose as though it was a rehearsed reply to a question she had answered several times before.

"Come on kids," called out Mrs Weasley, taking charge in the same way her daughter does. "It's one minute to eleven you best all get on the train now. Hugo, Rose if you don't write to use before the end of next week we will send a howler. Have a good term and you may see us on a Hogsmeade weekend if not Christmas. We love you."

"Have fun," smiled Ron, as he lifted Rose and Lily's trunks on to the train for them. "But not too much."

As Scorpius got on the train with Al and Rose, he waited with them by the window as they waved good bye to their parents and respective aunts and uncles. Lily and Hugo had already made their way to a compartment to share with Merlin knows which other Weasley's were still in Hogwarts. The shrill whistle echoed along the train, moments before it was in motion with the view of the platform whizzing past and merging into countryside.

"I guess you two have to go the Prefect's Compartment," said Al, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I'll go get a compartment to share with you when you get back. I really don't fancy sitting with my little sister."

"Sorry mate," frowned Scorpius. "I'm sure it won't take too long to do. I wouldn't want to share a compartment with your little sister either."

"She's probably the only girl you wouldn't," smirked Rose.

"Excluding yourself of course," grinned Scorpius.

"Of course," agreed Rose, with a sly smile on her face. "I'm always the lucky one.

"I do love you guys and all," said Al, walking backwards away from them. Scorpius couldn't help but be impressed at how Al's sense of balance. "But I'm not going to stand in the middle of the train corridor listening to you two have a go at each other. Besides, you should be ashamed of yourselves: the two heads late for the prefect meeting."

Scorpius couldn't comprehend how Rose's eyes could widen so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"If you hadn't been annoying me, we would be in the compartment on time, composed with minutes to spare probably but no!" waffled Rose as they walked as quickly as they could to the other end of the train. Running would be quicker but as there were a few other people in the corridor, they wouldn't be giving a proper example for the younger students. "You're so insufferable! Why an earth would McGonagall make you Head Boy- Ahhh"

Scorpius firmly, but as gentle as he could, pushed her so her back was against the train wall, holding her hands above her head with one of his own. His other hand was clamped over her mouth.

He watched with amusement as she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. When she realised she couldn't do that she tried to thrash her legs and kick him. He stepped closer, pressing his body into her own, his legs around hers, keeping her still. Her bright blue eyes widened at the sudden contact before settling into the familiar glare.

"Right, you need to shut up, Weasley," smirked Scorpius, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. "But of course now you have no choice in the matter. Let's face it, you annoy me too so you can stop blaming me for everything because you are not so perfect yourself. I'm going to let you go when you stop glaring at me and then we can calmly go to the prefect's meeting that we are not late to cause they can't start it without us."

He enjoyed watching her have a tormented battle with herself, as she couldn't decide whether to stop glaring or not. He used this time to rake his eyes over her. She was a very tall girl, at five foot ten-ish, he thought, and that was whilst wearing flat slip on shoes. She was slim and toned; with beautiful curves in the places he liked curves best. He couldn't help but glance down at her legs, that were bare due to the black school skirt she wore that went down to mid-thigh, legs that seemed to be endless. His eyes were drawn to the creamy skin that crept out from under the top of her white fitted school shirt (that just so happened to have a few of the buttons unbuttoned). He couldn't deny the beauty that was her body, nor her face for that matter. With bright blue eyes that contrasted with her big, curly vivid red hair, she was startling attractive.

His heated gaze fell to her eyes; eyes that were no longer glaring at him, but were staring at him softly in confusion. He had to agree with the majority of the male students of Hogwarts that Rose was one of the most gorgeous girls there; in fact if it wasn't for the fact that the stuff that came out of her mouth was pure acid then he would have been highly attracted to her. Though he would never admit that; ever.

"I figured that would shut you up efficiently," grinned Scorpius, taking his hand off of her mouth, and sliding it down the side of her body, finally settling on her waist. "Aww I think I've missed you over the holidays."

"And I'm pretty sure I hate you," glowered Rose, starting to wriggle beneath him again. "So let me go before I hurt your little guy."

"He isn't a little guy," said Scorpius defensively with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "At least, he won't be if you don't stop grinding against him.

Rose stopped moving abruptly. "Just get off me, Malfoy. I have better things to do."

"Like being in the changing room showers with McLaggen," smirked Scorpius, satisfied as the way her hair was tucked behind her ear revealed how the top of her ear glowed red.

"Actually, we shagged on top of his desk in the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain's office," replied Rose, with no embarrassment. "So at least you'll have something to think about when you're sat in there thinking up plays and moves."

"I'm more of a doer than a thinker."

"That's clearly evident by the way I beat you in most exams," smiled Rose sweetly.

"And why I'm better at Quidditch than you," quipped Scorpius, just as sugary.

"Whatever. I'll watch from my Quidditch hoops and wait until you fail dramatically at it," said Rose assuredly. "Now for the last time: let me go."

Scorpius heaved a great, and theatrical, sigh as he released her arms and took a step back from her. "Merlin, Weasley, why didn't you just say so? We're late for the meeting now."

"I hate you!" screeched Rose. Scorpius missed the look of pure fury adorning her usual un-red face, as he was already running down the corridor with a victorious grin on his own face.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" asked Al, with an innocent smile as Rose and Scorpius entered the compartment. His eyes widened in the bewilderment as he received a dark glare from Rose, as she sat down next to him. "Not well then I'm presuming."

"It was fine," said Scorpius light-heartedly, taking his own seat opposite Rose, and next to Lorcan Scamander whose twin brother Lysander was squished in by the window.

"No it wasn't," corrected Rose with a huff. "He burnt my hair."

Al raised his eyebrow in a silent question, his mouth clamped shut in effort not to laugh at his poor cousin.

"It was a spell gone awry," said Scorpius in defence. "Besides, it's not as though you'd ever be able to tell if your hair was actually on fire."

"I don't think setting her hair on fire is very mature," said Lorcan haughtily. Scorpius only smirked because he saw Rose roll her eyes. She did that a lot when she thought the person who spoke, wasn't worth her having to listen to them. She liked Lorcan; sure, it's just that he liked her whole lot more which Scorpius found absolutely hilarious.

"Oh shush, Lorcan," laughed Lysander, ruffling his twin's matching dirty blonde hair. "Don't be such a stick in the mud." Lorcan frowned and started reading a large brown leathered book.

Scorpius grinned. He preferred Lysander a lot more than his bookish twin brother. Lysander was funny and popular despite having the dream like oddities that the twins' mother, Luna Scamander, possessed. He was strange as he believed in ridiculous creatures (ones that Rose heartily did not believe in) but he was out going and up for a laugh. That and he was a brilliant Quidditch commentator. His brother, Lorcan, on the other hand was quiet, a library dweller and quite frankly, Scorpius was under the impression that Lorcan believed everyone to be beneath him. The two Ravenclaw Fourth Year twins were completely different to each other; Scorpius always wondered how on earth they physically got along.

"How did he set your hair on fire?" quizzed Al.

"He stuck his wand into my hair!"

"How was I supposed to know my wand would spark up in distress," laughed Scorpius. Al and Lysander chuckled. Lorcan scowled into his book. Rose glared.

* * *

Hours into the journey, long after the sun had set, the train eventually slowed down to a halt. The sudden clatter of everybody standing and pulling the trunks off of luggage rails filled Scorpius' ears. As the train's doors opened and Hogsmeade air rushed inside, a small smile flittered across his face. In one rare decent moment, Rose caught his eye and one side of her lips lifted into a wonky smile. Despite their differences, he knew she loved being at Hogwarts too.

"We have to stay on the platform until everybody has left, Malfoy," said Rose, pulling on her school robes over the uniform she had been wearing before she had even gotten to King's Cross. "It's part of our Head Duties."

"How do we get to school then?"

"There's a Head Carriage that stays behind for us," replied Rose, dragging her large black leather trunk behind her as the five of them exited the train. They were stood on the tiny, dark station, that although was called Hogsmeade Station, was not in the town itself

"I'll save you two some seats in the Great Hall," offered Al, walking backwards with a smile on his face.

"That'd be great," laughed Rose. "If you don't fall on your arse first, that is."

"I'll try not to," answered Al, as he started walking normally, turning away from them and the crowd to leave the station to the carriage area with the twins.

Scorpius watched as the hoards of teenagers dragged their trunks and caged animals off of the platform with what seemed to be increasing loudness and general annoyance. Hagrid, the half giant game keeper and Care and Magical Creatures professor, was stood at the other side of the platform guiding the little First Years into the rickety wooden boats. Boats that, if Scorpius was unaware of magic, he would not have trusted at all. Hagrid's large booming voice could be heard from where Rose and Scorpius were stood.

"Firs' Years," called out Hagrid, his dustbin lid hands beckoning the children over. "Follow me!"

Rose was staring wistfully out at the black lake, at the little wooden boats, her eyes sweeping up to take in the majestic view of the Hogwarts castle itself. It was a most spectacular sight to see. He wondered what it must be like to see it through fresh eyes. A surge of jealously went through him as he heard the First Years 'oohing' and 'ahhing'. His first view of the castle was one of his most vivid, favourite memories.

"Can you believe it'll only be less than a year before it'll be us on there again?" commented Rose softly. He looked at her in surprise. Not only did he not have a clue what she was talking about, she seemed to be talking as though she hadn't realised who exactly she was talking to.

"Pardon?"

"The boats," stated Rose, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Her voice was still gentle; in some strange trance like state where she had half comprehended it was Scorpius she was talking to so normally. "After we graduate, we ride on the boats back to the platform. We leave the same way we came in."

"How come I don't know that?"

Rose gave a little laugh that was more like a sarcastic snort. "Our parents never got a proper graduation, I suppose."

"Our mothers did," offered Scorpius. This was strange. Officially.

The noise had quietened down to a near silence. Apparently it did not take long for the whole student body to clamber into carriages. Even the boats had set off floating mystically towards the school.

"We should probably get into our carriage now," suggested Rose, grabbing the handle of her trunk more firmly. He nodded without speaking, and followed her down the pathway to where the carriages were held. He was anticipating something horrible, and as they ventured closer he stopped still.

"What is it?"

"I can see them," replied Scorpius, staring at the winged, skeletal horses. He noticed Rose looking in the general direction of the carriages but as her eyes lacked focus, he knew to her the carriages looked as though they stood alone.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," said Rose, with a softness in her bright blue eyes. He had never seen her look at him like that before. "May I ask who it was, who..."

"Who died do you mean?" asked Scorpius bluntly. Rose nodded silently. "It was my Grandmother; on my father's side. That's part of the reason as to why I got bundled off to France over the summer. Grandfather Lucius is meaner than ever without his wife."

"I'm sorry," expressed Rose, again. "My mother once told me that when she was a little younger than I, she wished she could see them too. Of course after the war, she despises the fact they aren't invisible any more. Part of me, wishes I can see them too. I know what they look like, but, it's like a secret nobody has shared with me."

"It's the type of secret that tastes bad," said Scorpius sharply. "Weasley, you're mother has the right attitude now. I wouldn't want anyone to have the burden of being able to see them, even you Weasley, surprisingly enough. Now just hurry up and get in the carriage. It's chilly and I don't want to miss the Sorting Song."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the sun rays filtered through the heavy red curtains of his bed, Scorpius groggily opened his eyes. He sat up and wiped them with the heels of his palms, ridding them of last night's sleep. Looking around the room, he blinked in confusion, his mind still foggy. He was aware he was not at home; he knew he was at Hogwarts but this wasn't the dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. For one thing, Al's bed wasn't next to his own; in fact, his bed was the only one in the room. His eyes sharpened more, used to the light, and his mind awoke.

The Head Boy's dormitory.

He was used to luxury, after all the Malfoy Mansion had volumes of it, but even this room was brilliant to Scorpius. The Kings sized four poster bed, with gold inlays and red velvet curtains, was beyond comfortable. As he pulled back covers, and stepped onto the ground, his toes sank with pleasure into the plush burgundy carpet. He shivered as the cold air hit his nearly naked body, leaving the heat of the covers.

He stood up, flexing his muscles; aching as they weren't used to movement after being inactive during his sleep. Glancing at the clock and deciding it was probably time to get ready, he walked into the en-suite bathroom, pulling his white tight boxers down already as he went.

The bathroom was similar to that of the Prefect's Bathroom. It had a sunken white marble bathtub, although it was half the size it was still impressive, complete with the many different bubble filled taps. A toilet was to the back of the room, in a cubicle, and two sinks with mirrors above them on the wall along the side of the room. Along the other, was a shower that looked large enough to fit at least six people. The room was lit softly by an ornate candle filled chandelier. He threw his boxers onto the pile of white fluffy towels next to the shower, and turned on the shower head, feeling the water temperature. He was startled by a shriek from behind him.

Turning around rapidly, a shriek escaped his own mouth.

Rose was stood there holding a blue toothbrush in one hand, and gripping the sink counter with the other. She was already dressed for school, wearing the strict school uniform minus the robes. After getting over his initial shock, he got over the fact she was looking at him naked. He took pride in his body and he had never been a prude. He watched as she trailed her gaze down his body, her blue eyes widening when it reached his manhood.

He was partly glad that the one time she would see his penis at least it was stood to full attention. 'Got to keep up the rumours and all that' thought Scorpius, smirking to himself.

"Wow, who knew there'd be something that would make Weasley so speechless?" drawled out Scorpius.

She blinked, snapping herself out of something, scowling again. He noticed with glee that her ears were tinged red. "I was just wondering how you ever managed to lose your virginity."

"Even for you, Weasleton, that was lame," grinned Scorpius. "You know you can't find much wrong with my body. Granted there might be a few small things you'd change but the big things or perhaps the big thing, I know you wouldn't."

"You're full of yourself, Malfoy," sneered Rose. "Besides, I think I'll leave you alone now to erm... make yourself relieved."

"You know you have an urge to do it for me," smirked Scorpius, only just reaching for a towel to wrap around his slender hips.

She glanced down briefly to where his towel did little to hide his bulge. "I've seen better."

"I like to think that you haven't, although I don't doubt that you've done the extensive research to find out though."

Rose rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. "You have no right to criticize my sex life, Malfoy. I have just as much sex as you do, but as you're a male you think you're so amazing because of it. I'm a girl so therefore it must make me a total slut."

"Well to be fair, you're not exactly hard to get into bed are you," chuckled Scorpius, knowing he was just trying to stretch the argument out with meaningless taunts. He knew she wasn't a slut but he'd come too far to give up now.

"For some people probably not, but I think you'll find for you it would be tremendously impossible," snapped Rose, before leaving the bathroom, slamming the door shut in her wake.

He knew he'd hit a nerve.

* * *

Scorpius scanned the room as he entered it slightly late, noticing the empty space behind Rose. He slipped into it quickly whilst giving Professor Slughorn an apologetic smile.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were, Scorpius boy," boomed Slughorn across the echoing dungeon. "Never mind, open your book to page fifty three."

Scorpius nodded and emptied his bag of his potions equipment. Then he waited. He waited because he knew it would only be a matter of time before Rose wanted to make some sort of smart remark. Especially after the way they left things in the bathroom.

"It took you long enough to put some clothes on, Malfoy," smirked Rose, turning around as Slughorn checked the store cupboard.

"I know it disappoints you that I have," chuckled Scorpius.

"Hardly." With a swish of her wild hair she turned back around to face the front as Slughorn started talking again.

Today they were making Amortentia; the world's most potent love potion. It was a banned substance at Hogwarts and with good reason. It could potentially result in an infatuation so strong nothing could get in its way. However, under strict supervision, it was a potion on the syllabus for Seventh Years. It was a tricky potion. He knew he would have to use his full concentration, although, nothing was stopping him having a little fun with it. Slughorn had finished talking and the room was hustling with action. Al had already gone to the storeroom, presumably for Rose as well, so he took the time to scrunch up a spare bit of old parchment and throw it at her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed in surprise before turning around angrily. "What was that for?"

"I've got a deal for you."

"What sort of a deal?" asked Rose, with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. She'd folded her arms, probably in exasperation, but he couldn't help but notice the change it made to her cleavage. It's not his fault that as a guy he was prone to looking there, he thought to himself in defence.

"An interesting one," he replied with a glint in his hazel eyes. "It's a wager of sorts; based on how well we perform in today's potion lesson. In simple terms, whoever makes the best potion – wins."

"Al always makes the best potion though," said Rose in an early dismissal. "You know it's his dream to become the next potion pioneer."

"And I know all his dreams will come true, which is why this bet is strictly between the results of our two potions alone."

He could see her weigh it up in her mind. She didn't even know what the prize would be yet. Although he wasn't friends with Rose Weasley, he was forced to spend time with her and so he knew her. He would never tell her that but he knew her a lot better than what he let on. Rose Weasley enjoyed a challenge.

"It depends on what the prize is and whether or not it's worth my while."

"If I win you have to do anything I want you to do for the rest of the day until midnight. If you win, it's vice versa."

Her lips formed a small 'o' shape and her eyes with the excitement of possibilities.

"It's a deal, Malfoy," concluded Rose, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "I hope you're feeling lucky."

He grasped her hand firmly, her long lean fingers wrapping around his. "I always am, Weasley."

Scorpius released her hand and turned to face his cauldron. Looking around the classroom, he noticed he wasn't that far behind so he started tending to the fire beneath his cauldron.

Half an hour later, as he gently lowered the last of the five unicorn tail hairs into the boiling clear liquid below him, he looked up to see Al stood in front of him.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing at all, I'm at the brewing for twenty minutes stage so I thought I'd stop by your table for a while."

Scorpius gave three sharp stirs counter clockwise and lowered the height of the flames flickering beneath his cauldron before contributing to the conversation fully.

"As am I now."

"Okay, I lied," admitted Albus, raking a hand through his raven hair. "I didn't come to see you for 'nothing at all'."

"Then why?"

"What are you up to with my cousin?" asked Al, a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing at all."

"Okay, from the past minute's experience I know that's a crappy pathetic lie. You both keep glancing at each other and I swear to Merlin, I'm sure I saw the pair of you shake hands. Have you two made nice? Or have you two made nice-nice? Cause if it's the second one, then eww."

Scorpius chuckled. "Your cousin and I have not made nice and we certainly haven't made nice-nice."

"Then what's with the hand shaking and flirty glances all lesson?"

"We've made a little bet," confessed Scorpius. "On who's potion is going to be the best. We're not looking at each other, we're keeping an eye on each other's potions."

Albus sighed. "You're both as bad as each other. Can't you at least try being friends?"

"It's been six years, Al, if we didn't get on during any of those it's probably not going to happen any time soon. We're fine as we are, you best get back to your potion."

As Albus walked away, he saw Rose staring at him with suspicion, thoughts obviously fluttering past her mind in a whirl. He stared at her for a while, studying her with a low gaze. He'd never really taken the time to look at her properly. He'd never wanted to, she was an annoyance, and if he had looked it certainly hadn't been her face. This was a shame in itself, as her face was indeed a remarkable beauty.

"Stop looking at me, perv."

"I'm just trying to think about what I can make you do."

"You shouldn't waste your time."

"Time to stop, please, turn off your cauldrons," called out Slughorn, dragging both Rose and Scorpius out of their thoughts.

Scorpius looked at his potion with a sigh. He knew it wasn't as perfect as Al's was but he had no idea whether or not it topped Rose's. He seriously hoped it did because he knew she could have a pretty twisted mind when she wanted to.

Slughorn was making the rounds to look at each student's potions. It was quite a sight to see his big red face inhaling the spiralling steam. His face was in Al's now, a huge big beaming smile on said face as well. Rose's was next, and Scorpius edged a little closer so he could overhear.

"Well, Miss Weasley, let's have a little looksie at yours now," said Slughorn, peering into her cauldron. Rose's face was blank of emotion; not a hint of mischievous evil on it. "The steam isn't right, I'm afraid. It's supposed to spiral, not just rise." He stirred it with a glass rod and lifted some up to his nose. "I can smell something faintly, but it's not enough to clearly make it out. You've done better than most of the class so never mind."

He knew he had done better. His smoke was spiralling and his nose was clouded with confusing scents; the smell of Quidditch grass, the aroma of sex and something that he couldn't quite place. He'd even had to step back so that he didn't get a headache. The professor had just finished tutting at a boy in Slytherin and so now it was the final verdict.

"Oho Scorpius," boomed Slughorn merrily. "This is good. Not as good as Mr Potter's but then he is a talented boy. Very clear scents, a good spiralling steam and it's the right colour. The only thing I can find fault with is that it doesn't seem to have the right sheen on it. With sharper more controlled stirs, it would shine with quality."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Scorpius cordially. "I shall put that into practise for the next practical we do."

Scorpius' was the last potion for the teacher to examine and so Professor Slughorn dismissed the class. He packed up his things slowly and out of the corner of his eye he could see Rose doing the same. He gave a cheeky wave goodbye to Al who frowned and shook his head as he left the dungeon. Scorpius had just swung his bag strap onto his shoulder when Rose appeared at his side.

"Want me to carry that for you?" she asked, gesturing towards his bag.

He laughed. "You're taking this in your stride."

"You won by being fair and square (I hope)," said Rose resignedly. "So do you want me to carry it for you or not?"

"Don't be daft, Weasley," dismissed Scorpius. "I'm not a slave master and although I do not doubt your strength, it would be mean of me to make you carry my bag whilst you're carrying yours."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Just be in our common room at ten-ish," grinned Scorpius. "And you'll be all mine."

* * *

The seconds ticked closer to ten o'clock and Scorpius was still sat alone in the Head's Common Room. He laid on one of the long red leather couches, his hands behind his head and his long legs crossed at the ankles. His tie had been shed and his shirt now had the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He glanced at the clock once more and felt his eyes drooping.

Scorpius squinted and lifted his head with a groan.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," chirped Rose, sat cross legged with her back propped up against the opposite couch, in a similar state of dress.

"What time is it?" asked Scorpius groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's half eleven," replied Rose with a devilish smile. "So you only have half an hour to control me."

"You let me sleep on purpose!"

"You looked like you needed your rest."

"Well I don't anymore," said Scorpius, practically growling. He relaxed back into his previous position, before he fell asleep, and smirked. "Stand up and come here."

She stood up as he asked and he watched her long legs walk towards him with pleasure. He'd had what one would describe as a 'dry spell' recently and so Scorpius wanted to have some fun.

"Strip."

It was a simple command and she merely raised an eyebrow before grabbing the hem of her white shirt and pulling it slowly upwards. Although he was shocked he hid it well. He had expected more of a fight and a confrontation. He knew she wouldn't refuse because it was a bet and she fulfilled all her bets and dares to the best of her ability.

The shirt was completely off now and she was currently freeing her wild hair from its tie. To be honest, nothing had ever looked sexier than a half naked girl running her hands through her hair and her bottom lips ever so nicely being bitten down by her front teeth. She was wearing a purple bra, her heaving flesh peaking out so teasingly. Merlin, her skin was creamy. Rose hooked her thumbs under the top of black, pleated skirt and shimmied it down to reveal matching purple, lacy panties. Scorpius sat up; he couldn't ignore his urges any longer. He grabbed her by the top of her pelvis bones, and pulled her closer. He placed his mouth against her flat stomach. He trailed his lips round to her side and into the valley which was her waist. He nipped at it with his teeth gently and sucked.

Scorpius felt her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. He withdrew his mouth and leant back to look at her, expecting to get shouted at yet he only saw lust in her eyes. His body sagged against the couch as she continued to push down on him. He was even more surprised when started to straddle him. He placed his hands on the back of her smooth thighs and swallowed slightly as he felt her breasts pushed against his chest. Her knees were situated either side of his hips and her hands were still resting on his shoulders. Her head buried itself into the contour where his neck joined his shoulders. He could feel her hot breath on his skin and he had to stifle a moan.

And then she started chuckling.

Rose sat up abruptly, still chuckling, getting up whilst putting on her clothes.

"Why?" asked Scorpius, his voice slightly higher than before.

"It's midnight," answered Rose, hastily dressed with an evil smile. "Ergo the bet has ended."

"Was there any need to tease me just so much?"

"You know you enjoyed it," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "Time for you to have another cold shower, don't you think?"

"Ha ha de bloody ha," muttered Scorpius darkly, as Rose shut her bedroom door behind her. "Bloody Weasley."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So what did you make Rose do yesterday?" asked Albus in the passing as they were doing transfiguration homework in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Pardon?" said Scorpius, caught off guard.

Albus scrunched his eyebrows up. "Well she refused to tell me and now you're acting all weird about it too."

"I'm not acting weird about it," said Scorpius defensively.

"No, you're acting perfectly normal," said Al sarcastically.

"You know, sarcasm is not a good look for you, my friend," quipped Scorpius, dipping his quill into the pot of black ink in between them.

"Don't change the subject," sighed Al. "If you like totally humiliated her and sort of crushed her spirit or something equally dramatic, she's still my cousin and I'd have to kill you."

"Somehow you don't strike me as the killing type," joked Scorpius. "Honestly nothing happened. I fell asleep and the little wench woke me up at midnight; when the bet ended. If anyone's spirit was crushed it was mine."

"That's actually quite funny," laughed Al. "I'm quite proud of her for that to be honest."

"Yeah you would be," grumbled Scorpius. "And I have rounds with the darling little Weasley in about ten minutes."

"Ooh won't that just be fun."

"Haven't I just said about that sarcasm?"

* * *

They'd been patrolling together for about half an hour now. Half an hour patrolling with Rose meant half an hour of walking in silence. Scorpius was bored. It felt awkward walking with somebody and not communicating with them; especially, someone who he was in close contact with every single day.

She was walking slightly ahead of him. It was chilly in the stone corridors and so over her uniform she was still wearing her billowing black robes as well. He could hear her heels clatter against the stone flooring and it was driving him mad. He couldn't take the tap-tap tapping, over and over again. A continuous cycle of annoyance.

"I think we should be more civilised," announced Scorpius, all of a sudden, somewhat surprising himself as well as Rose who had stopped walking in shock. Scorpius, who didn't notice in time, accidentally bumped into her and had to place his hands on her hips to stop her from tumbling over.

"What?" she asked in confusion. Her eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline. "Malfoy are you feeling okay?"

"See? This is the problem!" exclaimed Scorpius, letting go of her body and waving his hands for emphasis. "I say something that would ease our situation and you think I'm ill."

"But we don't like each other," replied Rose as though she was explaining something to a five year old. "Are you actually suggesting we be friends?"

"I'm suggesting that we try to get along for once," explained Scorpius, running a hand through his blonde hair. He was confusing himself in all honesty. Why was he trying to be friends with her? Surely their arrangement of snide remarks and petty laughter that they had shared for six years was perfectly fine for the both of them?

"Why now?" asked Rose, sharply, leaning against the wall. "After six years, why now?"

"Because maybe I've grown up and realised how childish we are," said Scorpius, with a sigh. "And maybe because I see how it affects Al."

Her face fell slightly and he knew she understood what he meant. Albus was a very patient and calm person and Scorpius had no idea how he did it every day. Having to put up with two best friends who bickered and fought for attention must be hell.

"Listen, Weasley, I know you love Al as much as I do," reasoned Scorpius. "Let's try do this for him. After all, we decided we didn't like each other, we never actually tried to get to know each other."

Rose looked at him and bit her lip in thought. He could tell that agreeing to this would be painful and it would mean not listening to her pride. "If we're going to be 'friends' then perhaps you should call me Rose and not Weasley."

"Okay... Rose," said Scorpius with a small smile. The name felt foreign on his tongue. "That would mean you have to use my first name as well."

"Scorpius," said Rose, clearly as though she trying a new spell for the first time. "Wow – that is weird."

"Tell me about it," chuckled Scorpius, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

Rose sent him a small smile and then a look of confusion sank over her face again. "Okay how are we going to do this?"

"How about we just talk?"

"Talk?"

"For the rest of our patrol, let's just ask each other questions," suggested Scorpius, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Well you go first then," said Rose, tucking some of her wild hair behind her ear in a behaviour that seemed shy for her. It was definitely going to be strange from now on.

"Alright then," he agreed as the pair of them starting walking again. "Who is your favourite cousin? Outside of Albus of course."

"James," replied Rose easily.

"Really?"

"I know he's an extremely annoying git at times (well most of the time) but he's always been there for me. He's the big brother I don't have," explained Rose. "You know that Albus is older than me, right? Well apparently when James was waiting for his little brother to be born, he wanted a sister, so when Al turned out to be, well, a boy, he was disappointed. Then a couple of months later, I was born, and he loved me."

"He's never been that loving to Lily though," said Scorpius, bemused.

"Yes, well by the time he did actually get a little sister, the novelty of having one had worn off," laughed Rose.

Scorpius grinned, sharing a smile with her. They both looked at each other with small smiles in what he could only describe as the awkward first date stage. Despite the fact that this wasn't a date and they had known each other for years. They had just never known each other properly.

"Which cousin of mine is your favourite?" asked Rose. "I have plenty to choose from."

"It is so tempting to say Lily just to annoy you but I shall refrain from doing so," smirked Scorpius. "Surprisingly enough it's James again."

"My, my, isn't he popular," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "You're going to have to explain that one."

"When I was sorted into Gryffindor, everybody was against it," said Scorpius, his eyes storming over. "Nobody would talk to me or sit near me that first night because I was a Malfoy and I didn't belong in Gryffindor. James told everybody that I did belong. He said that his father's godfather belonged to a dark family and he was one of the greatest Gryffindors there ever was. On that same night, he also introduced me to Albus."

"Even though he is an annoying idiot, he really does have a heart," said Rose softly. "I'm sorry that I was one of those people."

"It's okay, it's hard being me but I'm used to it."

"You think it's hard to be you? Really?" laughed Rose in disbelief.

"Yes," said Scorpius, raising his voice ever so slightly. "I've had to grow up with people thinking my family is scum. Even when I was a little child I knew that. It's hard for a five year old to understand why people hate his dad when to him; his dad is the greatest guy in the whole world. When I knew the whole story, it meant I had to work harder than everyone else in every department so that I could prove that I wasn't like him. That I wasn't scum."

"It's a lot harder to prove your better than someone who was bad than it is to live up to a remarkable person's standards," complained Rose, bitterly. "Two remarkable people in fact. I love my parents but they set the bar pretty high. Growing up, I've had it harder than my cousins, despite the fact that their father is Harry Potter. My mother is the cleverest witch of her age (and other ages to think of it) and my father is a top Auror, not to mention funny and loved. They make up two thirds of the Golden Trio; a super couple. Everybody was waiting for them to have kids and when I finally arrived the whole Wizarding World had ridiculous expectations."

"We've both had points to prove, it's probably why we never got along. We're too alike."

"Shall we get onto a lighter topic?" suggested Rose wisely. "Talking about having to live up to my parent's standards will only get me moody."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"Wasn't expecting that question, but you do have a filthy mind," chuckled Rose. "It was the Summer before Fifth Year with Jake Wood."

"Oliver Wood's son?" exclaimed Scorpius, raising his eyebrows. "Wasn't he in James' year?"

"Yep," replied Rose. "Not nearly as impressive as you would have thought."

Scorpius laughed; like an actual loud burst out laughing laugh. "Nice to know. I lost mine at the tender age of fifteen also. To your cousin."

"What?" screeched Rose.

"Joking."

"So not funny!" cried out Rose, slapping his shoulder. "Who was it? I've told you mine."

"It was a muggle girl."

"A Malfoy losing his virginity to a muggle," proclaimed Rose laughing. "The Daily Prophet would have a field day with that one."

"I know, but it's true," said Scorpius, chuckling with her. "I still see her from time to time in the holidays."

"So she's your fallback shag?"

"Well not really, as I only see her a few weeks out of the year."

"What do you want to do once you've left school then?" asked Rose as they both jumped over the vanishing step. Scorpius had got stuck in it once in his First Year and he had made a silent vow with himself that he would never be as stupid as to do it again.

"I want to be a Healer," grinned Scorpius proudly. For the first time in what he could remember, she looked at him in amazement. Her big blue eyes were filled with awe and a big sweet smile dawned her face. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not surprised to be honest," smiled Rose. "I've just never really thought about your life after Hogwarts as such, apart from the fact that I'd never have to see you again."

"Ouch," replied Scorpius. "What do you want to do then?"

The smile from her face dropped in an instant. "I don't know."

"You seriously don't know?" asked Scorpius incredulously.

"I don't have a clue," groaned Rose. "It sucks again because everybody expects me to have things sorted."

"Deadlines for applications are nearing."

"I know; I think I might just apply for a bunch and then see which ones I get picked for."

"You don't want to be stuck in a job you hate," said Scorpius sincerely.

"Don't worry about me," said Rose with a devilish smile. "I'll sort it out soon. Besides if in doubt, I have a lot of family members with varying careers. I'll definitely find a job somewhere."

Scorpius glanced at his silver watch; ten to twelve. "Our patrol is practically is over and our Common Room is a corridor or two away so we might as well go now."

"I'm exhausted anyways," said Rose with a yawn. "You have tired me out Mister Malfoy."

Scorpius laughed. "I'm sure that many other misters have but I am not one of them."

"You're never going to let the 'Rose likes to have sex' thing go are you?"

"Probably not," smirked Scorpius, muttering the password to the portrait and letting Rose enter first as it swung open.

"Well I'm off to bed now," announced Rose, with her hand on her bedroom door. "And before you say anything, I'm off alone."

"This has been nice you know," admitted Scorpius with a sincere smile. "Surreal but nice."

"Playing nice with a Malfoy; who would have thought."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," replied Rose with a smirk.

"Why did you follow my command last night?" asked Scorpius. "Without complaining about it or resisting?"

"I saw you naked," said Rose, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I figured it would even things up a little."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Morning Rose, did you have a nice sleep?" asked Scorpius casually, as Rose slid onto the bench seat next to Al. He was met with silence by his two companions; a confused, stunned look from Al and a confused, annoyed look from Rose. "What? It was a simple enough greeting."

"When were your greetings ever so simple?" questioned Al, his expressive green eyes still wide. "Or so nice?"

"Well, Rose and I, were talking last night and-"

"-and I just need to have a quick word with Malfoy, if you'll excuse us," interrupted Rose quickly, grabbed Scorpius by the tie and dragging him up from his seat. She didn't stop dragging him until they were in the slightly more secluded Entrance Hall.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" snapped Rose incredulously.

Scorpius laughed in disbelief. "I was pleasantly asking you how your sleep was. What is your problem with that?"

"That's not us, Malfoy," replied Rose, with a shake of her head.

"We were perfectly civil last night when we were talking about real things together for the first time," argued Scorpius. "What's so different about this morning?"

"Last night was a mistake, it wasn't natural," explained Rose. "It's too weird for us two to be chatting away like old friends because it feels like a lie. It feels as though we're putting on an act to be nice to each other just for the sake of it."

"Then why did you bother with it last night?"

"I feel guilty because of Al but some people just can't put up with each other contentedly, and we are those people. Maybe we don't hate each other, but we don't like each other."

Scorpius paused to consider what she had said. True, he knew he didn't hate her for you can only truly hate those who are evil (and for all her faults, she wasn't evil), and as for like; he didn't know. As that thought sunk in, in the silence between them he could hear the rustling from within the Great Hall. Owl Post.

"We're missing one of the highlights of day so I suggest we go back inside," said Scorpius abruptly.

Rose followed him silently, slipping onto the bench once more. The owls were still swooping above their heads dropping letters and parcels. He ruffled the owl's feathers that had delivered his Daily Prophet as he untied it from the creature's leg. He placed a couple of coins into the small brown leather pouch attached to the owl and chuckled as it nibbled at pieces of his bacon.

"If owl post is a highlight of your day then you have some serious problems, Malfoy," smirked Rose, taking a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

"Ah so I see you're back on last name basis with each other," commented Al, confused.

"That's really nothing new though is it," replied Scorpius lightly, as he flicked through the newspaper, stopping briefly on a few pages, skim reading a few articles. "Your mum's team won against the Ballycastle Bats."

"That's nice for her I suppose," smiled Albus, clearing not that interested in the sport what so ever. He'd never been that bothered when his mother had been a top chaser for the team and now that she was the coach and assistant manager for the Holyhead Harpies, it still didn't encourage the greatest enthusiasm from him.

"Al, it's your mother's team, try and be a little more cheered by it," urged Rose. "They took a big dip in the league when she left to have you by the way, so I blame you for their losses in the past fifteen years or so. Now you're mother's joined the team in a training position they've finally been given the boost they need. How many points did they win by?"

"A good two hundred and thirty points; it must have been a fantastic game," mused Scorpius. "Your dad must be seething, Weasley."

"How bad?"

"They knocked the Cannons from fourth place to sixth," smirked Scorpius.

"Damn!" exclaimed Rose, slamming her spoon on the table top. "We were doing so well."

"A team supported by losers will always lose," chuckled Scorpius, spreading some strawberry jam on his toast lavishly.

"I don't know why you're so smug, Malfoy, the Tornadoes aren't doing so well this year," remarked Rose.

"They're still ahead of your team."

"You've played more games than we have!"

"Calm down, the pair of you," commanded Albus. "When you argue over Quidditch it's like you're arguing in a different language to me. It's too early for me to be deciphering a different language."

"With your parents, I still don't understand how the Quidditch gene totally bypassed you," chuckled Scorpius. "Even Lily has more of an interest in it than you do."

"Not in the sport she doesn't," glared Rose. "She just enjoys staring at their toned physiques and nice, firm arses."

"That's my sister, Rose," groaned Al, a disgusted look on his face. "She's not supposed to have feelings like that."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're little sister is a little slag," replied Rose testily, a wide, mock grin stretching across her face.

"You can talk," quipped Al, in jest. It was totally different from when Scorpius himself had teased Rose. It seemed between the two cousins, there was an understanding that anything cruel said was not sincere.

"At least I act like a lady about it," smirked Rose.

Scorpius snorted. "What was that about the Quidditch Captain's desk again, Weasley?"

For the most part, she remained unaffected by his comment, but with her wild hair tied back the tell-tale flush of her ears gave her away. She smiled sweetly at him but it was all a lie. Her lips were pulled back tight and her blue eyes had turned cold and piercing.

"Again, I love you, but jeez Rose, you're like my little sister too," grimaced Al. "Don't really need to know the details of your sex life."

"I wasn't the one sharing," said Rose defensively, but Al wasn't listening. He was spreading marmalade on his toast and on the whole, seemed to be talking to himself.

"In fact, you don't have a sex life, and you never will," muttered Albus. "Neither will Lily, Roxy, Vicky, Dom, Molls or Lucy."

"That's despite the fact Victoire is married and pregnant with her first child," laughed Rose, looking at Albus exasperatedly. Scorpius glanced at Rose and noted how her face had turned from thunder to warmth. It amazed him how although her moods were horrendous when she was in one, they didn't linger.

"Nor do my parents have sex, or Auntie Herms or any of my other female relations."

"You seem to live in a very innocent world," laughed Scorpius.

"It's a much nicer place," grinned Al.

"I hate to tell you this but your female relations do have sex, lots of it I've heard and it's really hot," drawled out Rose. "So it's time to pull your head out of the virginal clouds and time to go to Charms."

* * *

"Anyways, Claudia, I'll see you around school," grinned Scorpius, leaning against the open portrait door. The sultry brunette in front of him leant up and pressed her mouth up against his, her teeth gently nibbling on his lower lip. With a skilfully placed hand on her neck, he successfully got her to end the kiss and lean back without her ever thinking he was rejecting her.

"I'm sure you'll see me in other places again," murmured Claudia, giving his bum a quick squeeze. "The rumours were true about you," she added, before walking down the corridor, her hips sashaying side to side. Scorpius enjoyed the view for a while, before closing the portrait door, and heading back to his bedroom.

"Well that's just proved the rumours about her are true," commented Rose snidely. Scorpius did a double take to see Rose sat on one of the couches with a magazine in her lap and her feet propped up on the arm rest. His eyes narrowed.

"Which are?"

"That's she's actually a bit of a slut," said Rose disinterestedly, flicking through the glossy pages lazily. "Then again, she is friends with Lily so I never did expect much."

"It's none of your business, Weasley," snapped Scorpius. "To be honest, you're being a bit of a bitch. If you have sex, you're just having sex and if anyone else in the world has sex then they're low life whores."

"I don't think that."

"Yes you do!" exclaimed Scorpius. "You think it about me, you think it about Lily, Merlin you even think it about Claudia and you don't even know her."

"No I just heard her moaning 'oh Scorpius, do it harder' for the past half an hour and saw her grope your arse. However could I have made such an assumption?" asked Rose sarcastically. "That and she wasn't wearing any clothes under her robes."

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't," smirked Rose, setting her magazine aside on the coffee table as she stood up. "You just told me. You can do as many sluts as you want, but could you please refrain from doing them whilst I'm in here."

"If they're sluts then so are you," said Scorpius coldly. Rose glared at him. Her red hair was scraped back from her face, held up by an elastic band, her chin defiantly pointing upwards, her blue eyes narrowed with anger. Her features flawless in fury, she looked like an angry painting. He didn't regret what he said at the moment in time, she was being hypocritical and irritating.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," spat Rose, before haughtily stomping off to her bedroom.

"Oh there you go, the spoilt little bitch runs off to her room because she can't get her own way," shouted Scorpius just before he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

He slumped down onto the couch with a sigh. They always argued and it was usually about sex. They were both hypocritical and rash. It wasn't all her fault this time; he'd given into Claudia's sweet demands. She was a good looking girl, but Rose was right in the fact that she was a slut. Sex with her was okay and a good way to pass time away but it wasn't the stress relieving, mind blowing experience he'd been wanting and so he'd taken it out on Rose.

* * *

Scorpius slowly opened his eyes with a slight groan only to be surprised that his room was still cloaked in darkness. He groped around on his bedside table groggily for his wand. He muttered "lumos", and squeezed his eyes shut once more as the bright light stung. After a couple of moments readjusting he looked at the clock. Three thirty. He glanced out of the window, to see it pouring it down with rain. Lightning flashed and the heavy thud of thunder filled the silence. Strangely, it was accompanied with a whimper. Although he was a light sleeper, the thunder and rain wouldn't wake him. The whimpering would though.

He climbed out of bed quietly, the padding of his bare feet against carpet filling in the spaces between the thunder. He held his head close to Rose's bedroom door to investigate. As another crash of thunder rolled on by, the sound of a cry emanated from there. Was Weasley crying?

He pushed open the door gently, stepping in. On a large four poster bed identical to his own, Rose was sat up on it cross legged in checked pyjama bottoms and a plain red vest top. Her face had drained of colour, tear stains rolled down her cheeks. As a rather large bang echoed through the air, she startled and cried some more.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" asked Scorpius softly, sitting on the end of her bed. She looked at him with her big sad blue eyes.

"No," sniffed Rose. He raised his eyebrows in doubt.

"Yes, you are."

"Okay so maybe I am," admitted Rose, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "What's it to you? I am just a bitchy slut after all."

"I'm sorry I called you a bitchy slut, okay," said Scorpius. "Why are you afraid?"

"When I was young there was a really bad storm," explained Rose, opening up. "I got scared because of the noises, I was only a child after all, and so I got up to go into my parents' bedroom. They weren't there though. I just remember running around the house, crying my eyes out whilst the thunder deafened me. Ever since then I've been terrified."

"It's just a storm, it can't hurt you."

"Don't you think I know that?" cried Rose angrily. "I hate it but if I'm on my own I'm scared."

"Calm down, its okay," said Scorpius. "And if you're not on your own?"

"Then its fine," said Rose with a small smile. "At home even to this day, I sleep in my parents' room if there's a storm. Usually at school it was okay because there are other girls in the dorm but now..."

"Now you have your own room so you're all alone," finished Scorpius. Rose nodded shakily as another crash of thunder occurred. "Well budge up then."

"Pardon?"

"You're not going to sleep if you're on your own in a storm and I can't sleep if you're in here crying," said Scorpius, already pulling back her duvet. "The best possible solution is if I sleep in here with you."

"But you can't!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, please don't tell me you've turned prude now," groaned Scorpius.

"I haven't, but it's you and you're wearing that and it's you!"

Scorpius looked down at himself. He was naked apart from a pair of tight white boxers. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm pretty damn sure less clothed people have been in your bed, Weasley."

"Well, it's still you."

"You're going to have to deal with it because I need my sleep and so do you," said Scorpius matter of factly. He slipped under the covers and patted the space next to him suggestively. She rolled her eyes but none the less got under the covers with him.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this," omitted Rose, as she rolled over to the far side of the bed, her back facing him. "The only people who know are my parents and Hugo."

"I won't tell anyone."

"And no funny business, Malfoy," instructed Rose drowsily her eyes closed.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rose," replied Scorpius with a sleepy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After that night, things had never been more smoothly between Rose and Scorpius. There were no arguments, no name calling and no petty remarks. In fact, there was nothing. A deep underlying awkwardness had settled between them and nothing but the odd polite, 'could you please pass the salt?' had occurred. Scorpius figured it was because Rose had shared one of her innermost secrets with him and now she didn't know how to act.

Hell, he didn't know how to act. It had been strangely nice waking up with Rose. At some point during the night they had both let down their guards and cuddled up to each other. He had woken up with his arm and leg wrapped over her body, her back pressed into his chest with her bottom fitted snugly against his morning erection. It wasn't a bad way to start the morning. Then of course, she woke up too. Rose had silently gotten out of bed with her ears tinged red, and entered the bathroom. He had left her room as soon as he heard the shower being turned on and gone into his to get ready for the day too.

Albus didn't know what had happened not that meant he hadn't tried to find out. Neither of them told him; mainly to keep Rose's secret exactly what it was, a secret. Scorpius had merely said that Albus should be happy as they no longer fought with each other.

Things were about to change, yet again.

"Hey, Weasley, can I have a word?" asked Scorpius, over the sound of the school bell. Their last class of the day, and indeed of the week, had finished.

Rose turned to look at him with surprise at first. It had been two weeks since that fateful night and two weeks since they had spoken to one another properly. Her eyebrows furrowed together but she eventually nodded her head. She placed her ancient runes textbook into her bag before swinging the black bag over her shoulder and following him outside the class room and into the corridor.

"Whatever it is could we make it quick, Malfoy," asked Rose as they walked up towards the head common room. "I promised Al I'd join him for a cup of tea with Hagrid after class."

"Yeah sure," said Scorpius. "It's about Quidditch Trials. I'm holding them on Sunday."

"Oh, do you want me to help with them or something?"

"No, you need to re-trial," said Scorpius, seriously, bracing himself mentally for the undoubted onslaught against him that was set to happen.

"Why?" snapped Rose, stopping motionless, as she glared at him. "I've been keeper for three years now. I've been an excellent keeper for three years."

"I know you have," replied Scorpius with a sigh. "But that was under James who was your cousin and McLaggen who you were shagging. It does seem a little bias doesn't it?"

"How dare you suggest I'm not on that team for anything but my Quidditch skills!"

"I'm not disputing the fact you're a great keeper, Weasley," said Scorpius as evenly as he could. He didn't want to start a fight with her but she was making it increasingly more difficult. "But for all I know there are better keepers out there and I want my team to be the best it can be. If that means kicking you off the team to make way for new talent, I will do it. Everybody who was on last year's team and is still in school will have to re-trial if they want to stay on the team."

"Everybody but you," said Rose acidly.

"That's because I'm the captain!" snapped Scorpius. "I've already proven that I have a right to be on this team and now it's your turn! You know what; I thought I was being a good person, giving you this news before anybody else so that you could practise. But no, you can't be grateful for anything. Why do I even bother with you?"

* * *

Sunday was generally a day of peace. It was a day of lie ins, pigging out on pancakes at breakfast and then a mad rush of catching up on forgotten homework in the evening. Scorpius did not like being out on the Quidditch pitch just after breakfast, stood in front of around thirty hopefuls of varying ages and no doubt of varying abilities. He did love playing Quidditch and being on his broom but he would much prefer to have an amazing team just appear in front of his eyes. What was he going to do if they were all utterly rubbish?

Rose was stood next to Albus in a rather huffy looking mood. Al on the other hand appeared to be trying to pacify her. She was leaning against the latest Firebolt; the Firebolt Flame. It was undoubtedly a birthday present from her doting father last summer. Scorpius himself favoured the last model.

"Okay, can everybody hear me?" shouted Scorpius, rubbing his hands together as the crowd replied with murmurs. "Things are going to be done a little differently this year. We will be doing simple flying drills to eliminate the weaker flyers and then the rest of you will be doing beater, seeker, chaser and keeper drills."

"What if we know what position we want?" asked a fourth year girl. She was a short girl with her long chestnut hair swept up into a plait. She was rather plain but her dark eyes expressed such determination that it gave her a fiery attitude. It was a trait he had always found attractive in a woman.

"What's your name?"

"Savannah Greenwood."

"Well, Savannah, it's so that I can see your all round talents. Just because you want to play a certain position doesn't mean that you're not better at another. Everybody get on their brooms and do three laps around the pitch. No bumping into anyone else, it's just a simple task."

After several more drills and an hour later he had cut the group down to ten people. That meant that six people stood in front of them would be in his future team. He didn't know which six as he hadn't done any specialist drills yet. A person might be able to keep up with the fitness and flying tasks but that didn't necessarily mean they had the talent as a player.

"Hey, guys, you all look pretty tired so let's have a ten minute break to have some refreshments and to catch your breaths," called out Scorpius, landing gently on the grass. Next to the entrance to the stands from the pitch side, a table stood with jugs of pumpkin juice and plates of biscuits. He started pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice when Savannah came over to the table and helped herself to a biscuit.

"You're a really good flyer," remarked Scorpius, handing her a glass of juice. "I was watching you out there."

"You're assessing us," smiled Savannah. "You're supposed to be watching me."

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah, sorry, of course I am. I just meant that you fly beautifully and you stood out."

"Thank you," replied Savannah, her cheeks blushing lightly. "I was really nervous about these trials. I've never tried to get on the team before."

"Why not?"

"Somebody has always been in the position I wanted," answered Savannah.

"Ah and so now they've left you feel as though you can go for it?"

"No, I want to be Keeper but Rose Weasley has always had the spot. The other captains have never made the year's previous team re-trial but now you have, there's a chance that I could have the position."

"You're going for Keeper?" asked Scorpius, his eyes widening slightly. "Against Weasley? Wow, you have guts."

"If you let me be Keeper it's because you thought I was better. It would be my position fair and square."

"She'd still be pissed off."

"Then she'd be a spoilt brat who spat her dummy out."

"Weasley is just a... passionate person, shall we say, about anything she does," mused Scorpius. "Her anger would be covering up the fact she's upset. She hates to let people see her true emotions most of the time."

"You know a lot about her to say you two are notorious for hating each other," commented Savannah.

"We don't hate each other; we just don't like each other. We have to tolerate being together because we're both friends with Albus," said Scorpius. "And despite the bad air between us, if she's the better keeper, I want her on my team."

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to suggest that you shouldn't," exclaimed Savannah. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way."

Scorpius stared at her for a moment. She was sweet and honest. He knew she hadn't been trying to edge her way onto the team, that thought hadn't even crossed his mind. She looked different close up. She possessed a subtle beauty; not like the Lily's which he knew she worked hard on or even like Rose's whose was a strikingly obvious beauty. You had to look twice to see it, but you couldn't not notice when you did. Her dark brown hair and eyes could be considered boring to some but the dark thick lashes and the way her eyes twinkled were anything but boring. It was so unlike him to be attracted to somebody who didn't flaunt their body. She probably wasn't even aware of how pretty she was.

"Don't worry, I know you weren't," grinned Scorpius, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "Listen, I don't know how well you play as a Keeper, or if you're better than Rose Weasley but if you do play better, then I honestly look forward to having you on my team."

"And I look forward to you hopefully being my captain, captain," smiled Savannah.

* * *

Scorpius could almost cry. Not that he would admit that to anyone, or actually physically cry. He should have got the Keeper drills out of the way instead of foolishly leaving them until last. He thought he was giving himself time to prepare when in actual fact he was merely letting the anxiety build.

He'd already done the Chaser trials, using himself as Keeper. He was okay at that role but he wasn't as good as Weasley was. As a Chaser himself, it wasn't the number of goals they got passed him that mattered but the technique and originality that they used. After all, just because they got the Quaffle past him, didn't mean they were good, it meant he wasn't.

He was currently watching Savannah guard the three big hoops. She was circling them as she waited from an incoming of Quaffles from the rest of the remaining players. She flew with grace and it was pleasant to watch. Even if he did feel himself wince every time she blocked the red leather ball.

Rose had already completed her Keeper trial and had saved every Quaffle out of twenty, bar only two; the two Quaffles which had been thrown by Savannah. Savannah had currently only missed one Quaffle and he could tell by the look on Weasley's red face she was getting worried. Not that she knew that Savannah desperately wanted the position she also craved but she did not like to lose.

Scorpius glided leisurely on his broom to where the players had mainly congregated. He had thrown one shot at all of them; the only person to save it so far had been Weasley and she had done so with a smug victorious look smeared across her face. He had to admit that she was very good at reading him by now and of course, her ability as a Keeper was incredibly high. He caught the Quaffle that Savannah had thrown back after successfully saving another goal.

He was sat there on his broom, holding a Quaffle and for the first time in his life he wasn't sure whether or not scoring would be a good thing. On the one hand, if the Quaffle soared through a hoop it would make his decision a little less complicated and then on the other that would mean that Savannah had failed. And for some reason, he really wanted her to do well.

It was now or never.

He flew towards the hoops, veering left and right at speed. He went to throw it straight through the centre hoop but swerved at the last minute to hurl it into the right one instead. Savannah noticed his trickery but it was a second too late, the Quaffle brushed her outstretched finger tips before plummeting straight through the hoop. He started flying back to the ground with everybody else. Was he regretful or overjoyed? He was confused.

"Right, I suppose this is the moment you've all been waiting for," smiled Scorpius, talking loudly over the breeze so that the group of hopeful applicants could all hear him. "All of you who have got this far have proven to be amazing flyers. Any of you that don't get on the team are happy to be our reserves and are free to train with the team once a week."

He stopped the look over the group of students. They were staring back, keen to find out the results, nervous to see if they had made it or not. Rose was stood with her arms crossed, her wild hair, fallen loose from its knot, flickering in front of her face. A face that was staring at him with such inquisitive determination it was scary.

"The new seeker for the Gryffindor team is Hailey Griffiths," announced Scorpius. Applause broke out throughout the group and the group of people who had come to watch the trials. "Well done, you seem to have inherited your grandmother's talent. My two beaters are not new to anyone as they are both from last year's team but they have both smashed these try outs remarkably; Eli Finnigan and Xavier Kackzkowski."

"Cheers, Scorp," called out Eli, a broad grin across his face.

"Nathaniel Robbins from last year will also be returning as one of my fellow chasers," said Scorpius, pausing for the applause to end. He looked momentarily at Rose. She stared back, no longer scary, and he saw a new side to her; vulnerability. "As for the remaining Chaser and Keeper position I shall be disclosing that information in a few days. I apologise for the inconvenience and unnecessary apprehension this might cause some of you. Well done to all of you."

Scorpius left quickly before Rose could catch up with him to have a shouting match. He really wasn't in the mood. He stormed into the Captain's office and sat behind his desk. With elbows placed on the tabletop he rested his head in his hands with a sigh.

Rose had saved eighteen goals.

As had Savannah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You're going to have to stop hiding from her soon," chuckled Albus, standing in the doorway of the Gryffindor Seventh Year Boys' dormitory. "Besides, she can get in here."

Scorpius stared up at the curtained ceiling of his former bed in his former dormitory. He'd come here to sleep last night and to stay here whilst everybody else had gone to classes. He'd barely slept, just tossed and turned listening to Eli Finnigan snore. He knew missing lessons was stupid but he knew everybody wanted to know who the new Keeper and Chaser would be. Not just the people who had gone to try-outs, but generally the whole school. A captain who delayed in making the decision of who was on the team was practically unheard of. He was acting like a coward and he was pretty sure Rose would kick his arse for acting like a baby.

"If your cousin is going to castrate me I would rather it would be done here rather than where everyone can see," replied Scorpius, rolling onto his side to face Albus who had walked over to sit down on his own bed. "Have you told her where I am?"

"No, but I'm not the only person who sleeps here," said Al. "The professors wondered where you were as well. I just said that you had a really embarrassing illness that you didn't feel comfortable showing Madam Pomfrey and that you felt best that you just waited it out."

"Gee, thanks," said Scorpius, throwing a pillow at his laughing friend. "So how angry is she?"

Al sighed. "I'm not sure. A load of people have been sort of being making fun of her."

"How so?"

"Well, mainly because you didn't let her on the team straight away, idiot," said Al. "It's mainly from Gryffindors so it's not in a mean way but you can tell it's a blow to her pride all the same."

"I never meant for that to happen," admitted Scorpius, seriously. "Do you think she's, I don't know, hurt? In like an upset way?"

"If she is she would never let people know," replied Al. "Even me, because she knows then you'd find out. In my opinion though, I think, yeah she is hurt. She loves playing Quidditch, even if it is just to keep her dad happy, and now you might be taking that away from her."

"She only plays because of her dad?"

"I think it started off because of that," explained Al, his green eyes looking pensive. "My Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione love their kids. That's clear enough to see, but they have high expectations that they don't even realise that they're setting. Rose likes to keep them happy, that's why she has to play Keeper like her father and she has to be smart like her mother, why she's Head Girl. If you don't give her the position, she'll think that she's let her father down and she hates to disappoint."

"I guess her parents don't realise that she's not the goody two shoes she likes to portray then?" asked Scorpius, with a chuckle.

"No, they don't," said Al, with a wry smile. "You best not tell her that I told you all of that by the way."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me," said Scorpius.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think if I knew that, I wouldn't be hiding in your dormitory, Al," sighed Scorpius. "I honestly don't know what to do. They were both great at it. They both saved the same amount of Quaffles."

"They?"

"Rose and Savannah?"

"Savannah?"

"Savannah Greenwood."

"Who's she?"

"She's a Fourth Year," explained Scorpius, his hazel eyes starting to twinkle. "She's got this great spirit and attitude and Al, you should see her fly. It was mesmerising. She flew with such grace. She's a really lovely girl and she really wants to be Keeper."

"Oh Merlin, you like her!"

"No, I don't," denied Scorpius, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes you do," grinned Albus. "And you want to give her the position so she likes you back."

"I think I could get her to like me just fine without giving her the position, thank you very much."

"But you want to give it to her though," commented Al, softly.

"Yeah," smiled Scorpius, running a hand through his silky blonde hair.

"You know if you give this Savannah girl the position and then you go out with her, Rose will kill you," said Al seriously. "She'll think it wasn't fair."

"I know, and then Savannah will get poorly judged because of it and she doesn't deserve that," frowned Scorpius. "She actually seems like a good person."

"As opposed to?"

"Well, you know the type of girl I usually date," drawled out Scorpius with a chuckle.

"Oh you mean the slim gorgeous girl with loose morals type," replied Al with an eyebrow rose.

"I go out with nice girls too, you know," said Scorpius, defensively.

"You don't 'go out' with any girls," said Al cynically. "You have flings with girls, whether they're nice or not. I've never actually seen you in a proper relationship."

"Yeah I have been," scoffed Scorpius, taking a moment to think back. "I'm sure I... I must have been. How about... erm... Elsa Vasiey?"

"Doesn't count," dismissed Al. "You only dated for a month and it was purely to please your parents. You barely even saw her."

"Okay, fine, but maybe I do want a relationship now," suggested Scorpius, scrunching up his face in a very un-Malfoy like manner. "And maybe Savannah is the perfect girl to start one with."

"Alright, then," smiled Al. "Maybe she is, and for your sake I sort of hope she is. It's about time you stopped shagging everyone like a rabbit in heat. You can't do that with this girl, she's only a Fourth Year."

"I know that she's a little young but she's fifteen and I'm seventeen so I see nothing wrong in that," explained Scorpius. "Besides, I think for once in my life, I want to take it slow with her. I don't know, Al, there's just something about her. It sounds so cheesy and cliché but it's true. She just sort of makes me smile."

"You're right. That is cheesy and cliché."

"What if I don't give her the position and then she hates me?"

"Then you don't get to create a beautiful fulfilling relationship that will change your life forever," said Al sarcastically with a grin. "On the plus side, your testicles are free from the wrath of Rose."

"There is always a silver lining," quipped Scorpius, smiling. He sat up fully, resting his chin on the palm of his hands as his elbows were placed on his knees. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"I need your help, Al, I really don't know what to do," confessed Scorpius pleadingly.

"I can't really help, I don't know nothing about Quidditch."

"I know you don't but you're my friend and I trust your judgement," admitted Scorpius. "Whichever one I pick I think I'm screwed anyway. If I pick Rose then I upset Savannah and I really don't want to do that. If I choose Savannah then I piss of Rose and that would be a really bad thing to do for the sake of mankind."

"You do realise I'm biased; Rose is my cousin."

"I was hoping you'd overlook that," said Scorpius with a slight smirk.

Al grinned back. "I think that you already know who you're going to pick and you just have to admit it to yourself."

* * *

Scorpius had realised that hiding out in a dormitory that wasn't even his own anymore was pretty pathetic for a wizard who had come of age. Therefore he decided to hide out in the Captain's Office instead.

He had several bits of parchment strewn out over the desk with Quidditch plays and lists scrawled all over them. On the plays, he had drawn out little stick figures for each position; the Keeper named X. Al's words had hit him hard; "you just have to admit it to yourself". What was he supposed to admit? Or more specifically, who? He hated McLaggen for making him the new captain. Not that it was mainly his fault but it was too easy not to blame him. After all, why didn't he make his little shag buddy captain and then this would be a really easy problem to fix. He would never have even crossed paths with Savannah and that was probably going to be another problem all together.

"Knock, knock," interrupted a voice, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Rose stood in the doorway. She was still wearing her school robes even at this late hour, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. He stared at her face, trying to gauge her emotions. It was hard. Her lips were pulled up to one side in a tantalising half smile and her bright blue eyes were not dulled but were neither in a blazing fire of anger. She was definitely hard to read.

"Hey, Rose, what are you doing here?" asked Scorpius politely. Seeing her here made him feel so guilty, he couldn't help but be as nice as he could.

"What do you think?" replied Rose, raising a perfectly raised eyebrow as she closed the door behind her and walked towards him. She leaned her hip against the side of the desk and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rose," said Scorpius honestly. "I know you want to know what's happening but for a long time, I haven't known what's been happening myself."

"That's okay," said Rose, with a brief smile. "I know how hard it must be. I saw the way she flew, Malfoy, and I saw the way you were looking at her. She's my competition."

"Savannah and I, well, there's nothing going on there in case you thought that," explained Scorpius, sitting up straight in his chair.

"I believe that," said Rose softly. "But I know what I saw. I suppose I sort of deserve it, after all, I was sleeping with the Captain last year."

"I would never take any personal feelings into account," said Scorpius seriously. "My feelings for Savannah are my feelings. They're not the Quidditch captain's feelings."

"You know things aren't that easy," frowned Rose, moving to stand in between him and the desk. It was a tight squeeze and she ended up standing in between his legs. He raised his eyebrows at her. "So to make things easier, I thought I'd plead my case."

"Rose, please don't do this," said Scorpius softly, shaking his head gently.

"No," smiled Rose, whilst placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you'll have a whole new perspective on things after I'm finished.

She stared at him with a blue eyes twinkling playfully as she slowly unfastened her robes. As she shrugged her shoulders they fell to the floor, cascading into a pool by her feet. Scorpius let his eyes roam her body freely for a moment. She was wearing a black lace bra and matching panties that contrasted with her creamy pale skin. He couldn't help but linger over her breasts, as he dry swallowed. Her long bare legs were in between his and it seemed as though the temperature had risen a few degrees.

"Rose, what are you-"

"Shusshh," interrupted Rose, her voice liked velvet. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his feet. He followed her lead, his mind still in a state of shock. "I'm just doing what I need to do."

She placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing her body against his. Her other hand was quickly undoing his shirt buttons. She was placing hot, kisses along his jaw line and it was making his trousers feel incredibly tight. It was too hard not to respond to something this easy.

He grabbed her face and pressed his mouth against hers, moaning into it. He raked his fingers through her hair as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned as he felt her cup his hardened manhood through his trousers. It also sort of brought him back to his senses.

He pushed her away from him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He frowned, picking up her robes and throwing them at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Weasley?"

"Malfoy," said Rose quietly, as she put on her robes. She didn't bother to fasten them up, a small slit at the front still showing her creamy skin. Her eyes were subdued and he could truly see her vulnerability. "I'll do anything you want to be Keeper."

"You'll seriously have sex with me for this?"

"If that's what you want," said Rose smoothly, quickly pulling herself back into the act of sultry seductress, putting her hand on his chest.

He grabbed her by the wrist firmly and took it off. "All the times I have made snide remarks about your sex life, never once have I actually lost my respect for you. Until now."

"Please, Scorpius," begged Rose, looking at the floor.

"You know what, you are the keeper," exclaimed Scorpius disgustedly. "I had decided that before you even got here. You didn't have to stoop so low. Do you even have respect for yourself? Just please, cover yourself up and get out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"It might just be the first game of the season but it's probably going to be our toughest so I need you all to play as though we'll get the cup at the end of this game alone," ordered Scorpius, as paced around the changing room with determined strides. It was his first pep-talk and to tell the truth, he was probably more nervous about this then the actual match. He was no prude when it came to public speaking. He was more than willing to admit that he liked the sound of his own voice but never had he had to inspire a bunch of people; a bunch of people who had to perform to the best of their abilities if they were to beat Slytherin today.

"I know that we are a good team, an excellent team," grinned Scorpius. "We are a better team than Slytherin. We're the best team in this school! I don't want us to sink to the level of a losing team. We are better, but don't under estimate Slytherin. They play a lot dirtier than us and I don't want our standards to slip just because we're assuming we're going to win. I know we're the reigning champions but we're practically a brand new team. New as we may be, I have complete faith in all of your abilities to make sure that cup stays where it is."

"We're going to be great, captain," smiled Savannah encouragingly. "You can stop pacing now."

Scorpius halted. "Five minutes until we go out, people. I suggest that you get yourselves prepared. Savannah, can I have a quick word with you?" She flashed confusion for a fraction of a second with giving a quick smile and following him into his office.

"Was there anything that you wanted?" asked Savannah, as she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing much," replied Scorpius, leaning against his desk. "I just want to make sure you're completely comfortable playing in the Chaser position."

"I've been fine this past month in training, haven't I?" said Savannah, slightly stricken, her dark eyes widening. "Because if you don't think I've been playing well, I promise you, I'll be great out there today."

"No, no, no," exclaimed Scorpius. "You have been great. If I didn't think you were you wouldn't be on my team. I just want to know that you're fully happy with where you are in the team cause I know it's not what you wanted."

"Sure, I did want to be keeper," said Savannah, her chocolate brown eyes locking with his. "But I have had the time of my life being on your team and I'm honestly glad I lost out to Rose, because then I wouldn't have had the chance to work so closely with you."

Scorpius raised one of his fine blonde eyebrows and a charming smile flittered onto his face. "Well I'm glad that you like it."

"I'm just glad you're my captain," smiled Savannah.

"If we win today, there'll be a huge party in the tower," hinted Scorpius. "It would be great to see you there. And, well, if we lose, I'll probably be drowning my sorrows in the shower."

"I'd love to join you."

"In the shower?" said Scorpius with a smirk.

Savannah's cheeks brightened to a hazy pink. "I meant at the party."

"I figured," smiled Scorpius. "I best get going, as I've got to lead the way out of the tunnel. Good luck again, and I really hope we win, so I get to see you at the party." He then did something that even took him by surprise. He leant down and brushed a quick kiss on her cheek. Whilst he was used to kissing people on the cheeks in polite greetings, he had never actually done it so impulsively and so personally. He muttered a quick goodbye, and led the team into the tunnel, while simultaneously mentally berating himself for his embarrassing display of feelings and preparing himself for a tough game of Quidditch.

* * *

"We are the champions! We are the champions!" chorused the rowdy common room full of half drunken Gryffindors. Scorpius grinned; there was nothing as satisfying as an after match celebratory party. Gryffindors might be known for being brave but they were notorious for being big partiers. He laughed as Savannah was hauled onto the shoulders of Eli and Xavier, and little Haley was pulled onto the shoulders of Nathaniel and Louis. It was customary for the new members of the team to go through this tradition at the party of the first match won. They were paraded around the room, rather wobbly this time, in a sort of welcome to the victory team.

Scorpius caught Savannah's eye as someone reached up and gave her a butterbeer. He raised his own in cheers and smiled as returned the custom. She looked so fresh. He wasn't sure that was the right way to describe her but it was the only word he could think of. She was so unlike other girls he knew. She was wearing little makeup, her long brown hair was left down in tousled waves, and her face was turned rosy with the heat and the swaying around. The two beaters finally let her down, with each of them claiming one of her cheeks to kiss. Scorpius smiled as he realised she was walking through the crowds towards him. Unlike Lily who was wearing one of the shortest skirts he had ever seen, Savannah was clothed rather modestly for a party in a pair of skinny black jeans and a simple black and white striped long sleeved t-shirt. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey, did you enjoy the little parade?" smirked Scorpius, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I think it was actually quite mortifying," laughed Savannah.

"You're not a real member of the team until you've been through it though," explained Scorpius. "Now you're one of us."

"Well it's an exclusive club I like being part of then. In my personal opinion, I think the match went really well. I'm so glad I scored a couple of times, I was really worried that I wouldn't and everyone would think I didn't deserve to be on the team."

"For a first ever game, you did amazing, Savannah," said Scorpius honestly. "A lot of people get really nervous and don't play half as well as they should."

"Thanks," smiled Savannah. "And call me Sav, my name is far too long to be said all the time."

"Alright then, Sav, by the way, you look really great tonight."

Savannah blushed prettily. "Thank you. You're far too generous with the compliments."

"I only give compliments when I think they're deserved," said Scorpius, seriously. "To people who I think I really like."

"I think I like you too," admitted Savannah shyly, glancing down at the floor.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend in a couple of weeks. We can go together if you want," suggested Scorpius.

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not?" asked Scorpius, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I thought you liked me."

"I do," answered Savannah, earnestly. "But I know the type of girl you date, and that's not me. I'm only a Fourth Year and I'm not ready for that... sort of relationship. Besides, I hardly know you."

"I wouldn't ever pressure you into anything, Sav," frowned Scorpius. "I know that it might seem that I'm not a serious guy but I do really like you, and I think I want to do things properly."

"Be my friend first," proposed Savannah. "Let me get to know you, and then I might consider going out with you. I want to know that I'm not just some sort of conquest. If you're really serious about me, then meet me after lunch tomorrow and we can have a get-to-know-you sort of session. If I'm going to start a relationship with you, I want to know the real you, not the guy who sleeps around."

"Why can't we get to know each other now?"

Savannah raised an eyebrow and surveyed the heaving common room. "Because we're with a bunch of very loud drunk people. That and I'm going to go to bed now."

"You're off to bed now? It's barely ten."

"I know, it's quite pathetic especially for a party night, but that's just the sort of girl I am," smiled Savannah. "I'll see you tomorrow, Scorpius."

"I can't wait."

"Was it your little girlfriend's bedtime?" asked Rose scathingly, as she sidled up beside him, leaning against the table like he. She looked every bit the part of the party girl. Her red hair as wild as ever, her bright blue eyes outlined with eyeliner making them pop astonishingly so, and her long lean body was clad in a pair of denim cut off short shorts and what was clearly a man's blue and white checked shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned and tied around her waist, revealing her flat, toned stomach. It was gaping dangerously low around her cleavage. Adding to the image, in each hand was a full bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey to which he raised an eyebrow to. Firewhiskey was strong; a couple of glasses of the stuff could make you drunk let alone a couple of bottles.

"She was tired," replied Scorpius. "Today was a big day."

"Well I suppose she does need her beauty sleep," smirked Rose.

"Bitch," said Scorpius, with an amused smile. "She's not done anything wrong to you. And she's not my girlfriend." It was Rose's turn to arch an eyebrow. "At least not yet," he added.

"I thought so," remarked Rose. "And yes I suppose she hasn't done anything wrong to me, but if she's going to be associated with you, I guess I'll have to hate her by default."

"Ha ha bloody ha," said Scorpius sarcastically. "Witty little thing today, aren't you?"

"I try my best," said Rose with a devilish smile. "I've also borrowed one of your shirts. Hope you don't mind and all."

Scorpius frowned and looked at the shirt in question more closely. It was indeed his shirt. "Because you wearing my shirt isn't going to look weird at all."

"No, it's just going to look like none of my shirts are big enough to tie around me like this," explained Rose, unconcerned. "Besides you didn't even know it was your shirt until I told you which says to me that no one else is going to recognise it as being yours either, Malfoy. I also brought you a bottle of firewhiskey for letting me borrow it."

"I didn't let you do anything," commented Scorpius pointedly.

"Surely the firewhiskey makes up for it?" groaned Rose impatiently. "More to the point it will actually make this party not mind numbingly boring."

"You don't like after match parties anymore?" asked Scorpius, surprised. "You used to be, in polite terms, 'the life and the soul'.

"I don't know," answered Rose, furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe I've just grown up a bit being the Head Girl. Or perhaps it's because since James left nobody spikes the butterbeers. I know you like a good strong drink, so please take the bottle. I look like a raging alcoholic carrying two of them."

"Cheers," thanked Scorpius, taking the bottle and unscrewing the cap. He took a drink from the glass bottle, the fiery amber liquid streamed down his throat. The ability of not choking on the first sip had long been learnt, as it had for Rose too he noticed. "It does taste better than butterbeer."

"And certainly better than pumpkin juice," said Rose with a satisfaction. "So what exactly do you see in our new chaser? She's a little young for you, although I suppose when you've been out with everyone else you have to start lowering standards."

"I don't think I've lowered any of my standards," explained Scorpius. "They've been raised. She's not like any other girl I've gone out with before. When I finally do start having a relationship with her, it's going to be a sincere one."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," remarked Rose. "Well, good luck with that, relationships are stupidly hard, so I hope you think she's worth it."

"So cynical today, Rose."

"Truthful today and perhaps a little bit drunk."

* * *

"I think you're more than a little bit drunk now," laughed Scorpius, an hour later. The two bottles had long since been emptied and discarded, a few more added to the pile. Rose was currently sat cross-legged on the table beside him, her cheeks a merry red.

"Well, Scorpius, I think that you're more than a little bit drunk as well," giggled Rose, as she grasped his shoulders to save and balance and keep her from falling off the table altogether as she swayed. He gripped her waist and swung her down off the table, laughing with her as she stumbled.

"We should get back to our common room," suggested Scorpius. "Before you fall over on your arse in front of everyone."

"If I do, will you kiss it better for me?" asked Rose, her bright blue eyes heating up.

"Only if you ask nicely," grinned Scorpius, as he helped her through the portrait door, chuckling whilst she laughed loudly as she caught her foot on the slight step. She snatched handfuls of his shirt as she slipped, dragging him down on top of her.

"Please kiss it better for me?" asked Rose breathlessly. Her red hair was fanned out on the floor, and he couldn't resist plunging his hands into it. He unlocked his hazel eyes from hers to gaze down at her full fleshy lips. He remembered how they felt against his own and felt hot. Scorpius lowered his mouth to hers and felt something in him start to stir as she moaned against him. Her mouth tasted of the fiery liquor, hot and moist. He reluctantly pulled back, placing a few, quick heated kisses along her throat.

"We need to go now," groaned Scorpius.

"I want you," purred Rose, arching into him.

"In a bed, on a couch, just not on the floor in the corridor in front of the Gryffindor common room," smirked Scorpius.

"It's a good job the Fat Lady isn't in her portrait otherwise she would have gotten a show of a lifetime," giggled Rose, as Scorpius helped her up. She held his hand as they half walked, half ran, to their common room. The sleeping portraits scolded them for being noisy, which caused the pair to erupt into more laughter and new kisses.

As they reached the portrait to their door, Scorpius slammed Rose against the wall, his mouth furiously pressed against hers. She wrapped her long bare legs around his waist, the pressure of him pressing her into the wall was enough to hold her up so he let his hands roam her warm skin. He pulled the knot out of the shirt and wrenched it apart. A lacy royal blue bra was there to welcome him, concealing her creamy full breasts. He removed a hand from hers to tickle behind the Greyhound's ear, opening the door to the head common room. He carried her through the entrance, moaning when she dug her hands into his blonde hair as the door slammed shut behind them. She leant up to kiss him, pressing her breasts against him, he clutched her bottom holding her up.

He stumbled into his bedroom and threw her down on his king size bed. Grinning as she started laughing. Rose started shrugging her own clothes off until she was lying down in her underwear, watching giddily as he pulled his own off. He gazed down at her, when he had finished, smirking at her attire.

"Not matching? Tut tut tut."

"Well if you take them off me, it won't matter anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Scorpius frowned in the absence of the comforting heat that was previously pressed against his naked body. It was the gingerly movement of limbs that had woken up and as he realised it was Rose trying to get out of the bed without waking him up he had feigned sleep. He listened to the rustling of sheets and clothes, and the mutterings of a cursing Rose. He felt her presence go past his side of the bed to get to the door. He opened his eyes and reached out his arm, grasping Rose's wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere," said Rose bleakly. "Anywhere to avoid the awkward morning conversation."

"Sit down, Rose," said Scorpius with a slight yawn, using his other hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "We're going to have to talk about this; awkward or not. For starters, I was very drunk last night and I can't remember if I used the spell or not."

"I'm on the potion its okay."

"That's good to hear but please sit down."

Scorpius looked at her properly, now he was fully awake. He couldn't decide whether she looked heartbroken or like a heartbreaker. Clothed only in his white shirt from the previous night and his pair of white boxers, with her creamy long legs on show and her hair big and wild, she looked delectable in his eyes. However, she was clearly despondent. Her face was pallid, especially in contrast with the smudged black make up from the previous day. Her bottom lip was trembling, her blue eyes glassy; as though holding back tears. She had wrapped her arms around herself, a moment of self comfort. She looked so sad. Delectable but despondent. Silently she sat down on top of the now wrinkled sheets, against the side of his thighs.

"Are you okay?"

"No," cried Rose angrily. Her normally bright blue eyes were glassy with tears. "I had sex with you."

"Gee, thanks love," drawled out Scorpius, with a smile unsuccessfully trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," muttered Rose. "It's my fault. I'm a horrible person."

He felt something inside him start to break as she started to cry softl. He didn't like to see people cry. Especially now, when Rose looked so broken and he couldn't help but feeling he was responsible for it. Scorpius gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her back so she was lying down next to him. He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her tightly as he felt her body shake as she cried.

"Shushhhh, don't cry, sweetheart," said Scorpius soothingly, running large circles on her back. "Everything's fine and it wasn't your fault. We were both drunk and things happen. You are not a horrible person."

She turned into him, snuggling into his side, so she could look up at him with her teary, big, blue eyes. "Yes I am."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well you said yourself; you have no respect for me."

Scorpius frowned. "Oh Rose, I should never have said that, I'm sorry. I do respect you but I think you have little respect for yourself which is why you're so upset."

"I really am sorry," said Rose earnestly, her tears subsiding. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I came over to apologise to you for the... the incident. What I did was stupid and so, so wrong and I'm really sorry for what I did but then I slept with you which surely proves everything you said about me is true."

"Why didn't you just apologise last night?" asked Scorpius.

"Because I needed to get drunk to say sorry, I suppose," replied Rose, with a small smile. "I'm horrible at admitting I'm wrong, especially to you."

"Well you're doing it now, that's all that matters," smiled Scorpius, his hazel eyes gazing down at her face. "I should apologise to you too. After all, it takes two people to have sex and I was one of those people."

The door to the bedroom door opened with a slight creak making them both jump, their eyes widening.

"Hey Scorp, get your lazy arse out of – Rose!" exclaimed Albus, managing to look confused, surprised and annoyed all at the same time. Scorpius would have been fairly impressed if it wasn't for the predicament he was in. It was only then he truly realised how this looked; he naked with only a scantily clad semi clothed Rose pressed up against him. Of course, everything sort of was exactly how it looks. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Oh Merlin, Al," started Scorpius, hurriedly wrapping the sheet tightly around him and shoving Rose off him as she also scrambled around.

"This is – this isn't wh-," stuttered Rose bewilderedly, yanking his shirt as low as it could go over her thighs.

"Just get out, Rose," said Al seriously, his arms crossed. Rose silently left the room, not without sharing a pointed look with Albus. She closed the door behind her, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone in the room. He didn't know what to say. How could he? He'd just been caught in a very compromising position with Al's favourite and closest cousin, and there was no way he could deny it. He'd broken some sort of unwritten rule.

"Really glad you didn't walk in last night," said Scorpius hoarsely, with a hollow laugh not looking at Albus.

"Yeah it's too soon for that to be funny," replied Albus, his tone even and steady. "Do you mind explaining what just happened?"

"We drank a lot."

"You and Rose have always been big drinkers and you've never ended up in bed together, or have you?" scrutinised Al.

"No, Merlin, no," proclaimed Scorpius. "This was the first time. The only time."

"And it was just a drunken mistake?"

"A very drunken mistake," confirmed Scorpius.

"I can't say that I'm really surprised," admitted Al, with a reluctant sheepish smile. "I knew you'd end up sleeping together one day. It was just a matter of when."

"Why would we? We don't like each other."

"Yeah, but you are drunken idiots and although you don't like each other, you've always had this weird sexual tension," explained Al, with a comical disgusted look on his face.

"Well, that is weird and very untrue," laughed Scorpius. "I'm sorry that you had to walk in on that."

"It's fine, I am just glad that I didn't walk in last night," grimaced Al.

"Anyways, what did you come in here for?" asked Scorpius.

"Savannah is sat in the library," replied Albus. "She said she was doing some work in there for the next couple of hours and that you're meeting her today. She told me to tell you that you should drop in there some time."

"Oh crap! Savannah!" groaned Scorpius, wiping his face with heels of his palms. He was trying to prove to her that he could be a good boyfriend and that he wasn't a horny teenager. Sleeping with Rose of all people was the stupidest thing he could do. "I best start getting ready."

"Scorp, I'm your best friend and Rose is my cousin, so I have a loyalty to both of you," sighed Al. "So on one hand I should be breaking your nose for what you did together but on the other hand, I know exactly what my cousin is like so you weren't, I don't know, sullying her purity. As your best friend I want you to do what's right for you, even if that is Rose."

"I don't want Rose, Al," explained Scorpius, wrapping the sheet around his torso and standing up, walking in the bathroom to quickly pull on some boxer shorts. He leant against the doorframe, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Really?" asked Al cynically. "Because you like Savannah, you give Rose the keeper position. You want to go out with Savannah, you sleep with Rose. You see where I'm going with this, don't you?"

"Last night was a mistake, that's all there was to it," replied Scorpius, his voice with a tone of finality. "Now, I know that and Rose knows that. There's absolutely no need for Savannah to know anything about it because it was a meaningless mistake. If you don't mind, Al, I really do need to get ready now."

"I best go have a similar chat with Rose," said Al frowning. "If it's a meaningless mistake in her eyes too, then you're right, everything is fine. If it's not, and she's upset, then I will be coming back to break your nose."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," smiled Scorpius fondly.

* * *

"Hey Sav," greeted Scorpius with a nervous smile as he slid into the chair next to hers. The library was quiet with only a few non hung-over students actually able to drag themselves here early on a Sunday morning.

"Hey yourself, you're looking a bit rough," chuckled Savannah, glancing up from her work briefly.

"I drank a little too much last night," admitted Scorpius, running a hand through his hair. "I guess I am a little worse for wear today."

"Was it a good night then?" asked Savannah innocently, none the less causing Scorpius to metaphorically sweat a little.

"Yeah it was... surprising, to say the least," replied Scorpius uneasily. He knew it was wrong to omit the truth but there was just no way he could explain it to her. Savannah wasn't the type of girl that slept around and had one night stands. Therefore she just wouldn't understand that it meant nothing. She would be hurt by it and he really didn't want that.

"I was talking to my friends last night," said Savannah casually, staring down at her work, the quill in her hand not moving.

"About?"

"Us."

"And they said?"

"Well I was telling them about us and they said I was stupid for not jumping at the chance to go out with you," explained Savannah, her cheeks glowing a faint pink. "I mean, you are the hottest guy in school, and you're interested in me! Which is odd because I'm not exactly at Rose Weasley's standards."

"I think you're beautiful," smiled Scorpius, grabbing her hand gently. "Simply lovely."

Savannah blushed harder, a sweet smile forming on her lips. "Thank you, but there are two types of beauty in the world. I'm the sort that is pretty and Rose Weasley is the type that is drop dead gorgeous."

"Will you stop talking about Rose as though you have to measure up to her, please?" asked Scorpius. "Because surely all that matters is that I am here saying you're beautiful? I'm not somewhere else saying it to her."

"I'm sorry," frowned Savannah. "Ever since trials, some people – myself included – have been comparing me to her. It gets to me after a while."

"I'm sorry about that," apologised Scorpius. "I suppose I made that worse by waiting until the next day to reveal the positions."

"It's okay," smiled Savannah. "Anyways, I have decided that I do want to go out with you. Properly."

"Really?" asked Scorpius, his hazel eyes brightening.

"You sound surprised," chuckled Savannah.

"I thought you wanted to take things slowly."

"I did," explained Savannah. "I mean, I still do but I can get to know you whilst I go out with you. My friends were right, I should have said yes straight away. After all, this is your last year, what is the point in waiting?"

"You're not saying yes because you think I can't be bothered with you if I don't go out with you, are you?" asked Scorpius seriously. "Because I like you a lot Savannah, but I want you to be my girlfriend for the right reasons."

"Of course it's for the right reasons, you silly boy," exclaimed Savannah with a large beguiling smile. "I want to be your girlfriend because I like you as well."

"So how about it then?" grinned Scorpius, giving her hand a squeeze and brushing strands of her chestnut coloured hair out of her face. "Do you Savannah Greenwood want to be my girlfriend?"

"I do," said Savannah playfully.

"Am I okay to kiss you?" asked Scorpius softly, cupping her cheek, glancing at her full pink lips. Savannah nodded shyly, with a coy smile. Scorpius pressed his lips against hers gently. It was tender and full of promise. It was everything Scorpius wanted in a kiss. He wanted a kiss that could lead to real love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hey, boys," greeted Rose brightly as she bounded up to the Gryffindor table towards Albus, Savannah and himself. "Oh, and you of course," she added after briefly glancing at Savannah.

"You seem cheerful," noted Albus, whilst spreading some butter on a crumpet of which Rose promptly took a bite out of afterwards. "Like actual cheerfulness not just spiteful happiness."

"I have got a boyfriend," announced Rose.

"Another one?" smirked Scorpius.

"Nope, the only one," scowled Rose, before adding sarcastically, "Like an actual boyfriend not just a spiteful one."

"A boyfriend you're dating properly?" asked Albus slightly surprised. "And who is the lucky guy?"

"Eric Stathers."

"He's in Sixth Year," laughed Scorpius.

"And you're dating a Fourth Year," replied Rose exasperated.

"Yeah but guys are allowed to date younger girls," said Scorpius, smiling at Savannah. "If you've got a younger boyfriend, then that's just desperate."

"He's less than two months younger than me so it barely counts," said Rose. "And he's a lot more mature than you'll ever be so I don't really think that age matters."

"I'd rather he be two months younger than a good decade or two older," said Albus pointedly.

"Two decades older?" exclaimed Savannah incredulous. She blushed red when Rose looked at her confused for a moment. It seemed Rose had sort of forgotten that Savannah was sat with them.

"He was twenty nine," answered Rose dismissively, with a roll of her eyes. "It was one night, he looked a lot younger and it is so beside the point."

"Hey, I've just realised something," grinned Al. "I think this is the first time that we are all claiming that we're in real relationships."

"I like how you say 'claiming'," said Scorpius sarcastically. "It's as though you're not being very optimistic."

"Oh well I know my relationship will work out," quipped Al. "It's your two's that I'm doubtful about."

"I am here you know," laughed Savannah.

"Sorry," smiled Albus apologetically. "But we all know Scorpius' track record. However, I do fully hope that you too stay together. It will be good for him to have a nice solid relationship with a nice girl, for a change. And Rose, I mean that for you and Eric as well."

"You sound so sure about your relationship," said Rose, her eyes bright with curiosity. "And yet we haven't even met her."

"Only because she is, like yourself," said Albus gesturing at Savannah. "A nice person and so I don't want her to be corrupted by you two."

"You are so doing Cara Lynch!" accused Rose, a smug smirk on her face.

"Why do I have to be 'doing her' and not just 'going out with her'?" asked Albus. "It's not all about sex, you know."

"Yes it is," replied Rose flippantly. Scorpius was starting to become a bit uncomfortable and he didn't doubt that Savannah was as well. He knew sex was an awkward conversation for her considering his vast experience and her lack of. "Besides, I heard talking to some of her friends about it in the girl's bathroom. I just didn't know it was you until now."

"Well you're clearly not in a 'real' relationship if you think it's all about sex," explained Albus.

"Sex is a primal need, it's the reason relationships began in the first place," debated Rose. "It's one of life's most basic requirements. That and a relationship with no sex is only just a little bit better than a relationship with bad sex. Let's face it, love isn't enough. You need passion as well."

"You can be passionate without actually having sex though," retorted Savannah.

"Until you've actually had sex, surely your opinion on the matter is surplus to requirements," countered back Rose acidly.

"Do you have to be so nasty?" glared Scorpius, placing his arm around Savannahs waist protectively. "We've only been going out together for a month. We're not rushing into everything because it will spoil things."

"Ahh and there used to be a time all it took was a couple of drunken hours and you'd be rolling around in someone else's sheets," said Rose with a strange penetrating stare. "I best get going; I said I'd meet Eric before class."

"Make sure you use protection!" called out Scorpius, receiving a scowl as she walked off, much to his amusement.

"Do you two always fight like that?" asked Savannah. "It's really immature."

"I think I may just be in love with your new girlfriend," grinned Al, winking at Savannah. "She shares my thoughts exactly."

"We don't always fight like that," denied Scorpius. "She was just getting on my nerves a lot this morning because I know she's not being nice to you on purpose."

"I haven't done anything to her."

"Oh you have," chuckled Albus. "You just haven't done it intentionally. She loves it when Scorpius is as bad as she is, because then she can lord it over him. Now Scorpius has cleaned up his act, it makes it feel bad about herself. It's probably why she's gone and got herself a boyfriend, and why it is definitely not going to last."

"She feels bad about herself regardless," muttered Scorpius darkly.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," smiled Scorpius quickly. "Ignore Weasley, Sav, she's harmless."

"I will," said Savannah, kissing him on the lips. "I need to go to class early. Flitwick said he'd go through my essay with me."

"I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Of course," smiled Savannah. "Bye guys."

The two boys said their goodbyes before sitting in silence for a moment; both knowing what was being left unsaid. Scorpius waited for the tirade he was going to receive from Albus. He didn't bother trying to defend himself because he felt like he was to blame. It was strange that he should feel so bad when really she had most likely changed for the better.

"When I caught you in bed with cousin, I told you that if she was upset by it, I would break your nose," repeated Al. "Please inform me why I shouldn't break your nose."

"She's not upset, for one thing."

"Oh don't give me that crap," snapped Albus. "You weren't the only one you got that snide remark about it only taking a few drunken hours. Whether she's found herself a proper relationship or not, she's done it because of you none the less."

"It was a month ago."

"You know it's still because of you, Scorpius," sighed Albus. "I admit, I prefer the idea of Rose in a relationship than Rose just sleeping around with random guys."

"I don't," admitted Scorpius.

"Jealous?"

"Of course not?" scowled Scorpius. "She doesn't get hurt sleeping around. There's something about this Stathers I just don't like."

"Eric Stathers? He seems just like a regular guy to me. A bit smug, but then again nothing compared to you."

"Very funny," said Scorpius dryly. "I've just got a feeling that he's taking advantage of her."

"You sound serious."

"I am," replied Scorpius darkly. "There's something about him that's putting me on edge."

* * *

Scorpius sat tensely on the couch in the Heads' common room. At first, he had been playing with Savannah's hair and holding her hand. Now, he was fuming and trying to keep himself from forming fists. Eric Stathers was officially a dick. Scorpius wasn't thinking that lightly either. There were several people he neither cared for or liked but he still in some ways respected, but no; Eric Stathers was purely a dick.

"Anyways, I wasn't surprised when Rose said yes," smirked Eric. "After all, I am a good looking guy and she's a good looking girl, so it only makes sense that we should go out."

"Absolutely, looks mean everything," replied Savannah sarcastically, which was completely lost on Eric.

"See, Sally knows what she's talking about."

"It's Savannah."

"It's what?"

"Her name is Savannah," glared Scorpius.

"Oh, sorry about that," laughed Eric. "Well looks aside, how could I not ask her out after hearing about her firecracker skills in the bedroom?"

Albus choked and spluttered on his drink, and Savannah and Cara looked visibly shocked that he would say something like that. Rose, who was perched on the arm of the couch next to him, looked uncomfortable. She was staring at the fireplace, the top of her ears burning red, willing away the hand that was wrapped around her.

"Well, I'm sure I'm speaking for all of us when I say I wish you all the best with Rose," smiled Scorpius mockingly. "I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"I know I will be after what I heard," said Eric, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. He could have been an attractive young man if it wasn't for the fact he was a horrible person. "She's the only girl I've actually wanted to go out with; do you know what I mean? It feels like all my other girlfriends were meaningless."

"I suppose that last bit was actually a nice thing to say," reasoned Cara, her blonde eyebrows scrunched up bemusedly. Scorpius noticed Rose smile gratefully at Albus' new girlfriend. It was nice to see her not just roll her eyes for a change.

"Eric, I think it's time you should get back to your own common room," suggested Rose tactfully. "I've still got a potions essay to finish and it's due in tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," smiled Eric.

Scorpius couldn't help but look as Eric kissed Rose goodnight. They had walked to the door and Eric had wrapped his arms around her, and was kissing her thoroughly. Rose had hand on his shoulder, as he gave her bum a quick squeeze. Scorpius didn't know why it angered him to see Eric's hand all over her. It shouldn't have done; Rose was nothing to do with him and Savannah was who he should have been thinking about.

He watched as Eric left the room and Rose straightened out her clothes. She saw him looking at her and stared back. Her blue eyes looked fed up, and she shook her head at him. She knew he wanted to say something, to ask her what the hell she was doing with him.

"So Eric is certainly... something," said Albus awkwardly.

"Oh shut up," snapped Rose, slumping down into the couch, folding her arms. "I know he doesn't seem like the most pleasant of people to be with but he really is different on his own. He acts like a stupid git to impress his idiot friends but when he's just with me he is a lovely guy."

"Probably because when he's just with you there's a higher probability that you'll sleep with him," said Savannah pointedly with a mocking sweet smile.

"Well sex is a time where you can express things beyond words," replied Rose patronisingly. "You know, because sometimes giving someone a really good orgasm can say 'I love you' a lot better than actually saying 'I love you'."

"Okay, Rose stop being a bitch to Savannah, because you're making her bitchy and I don't like it," said Scorpius in a mood. "Okay, yes sex is important but stop ramming it down our throats please."

"Let's change the subject," said Albus, clearing his throat. "What is everyone doing for Christmas?"

"I'm off to Ireland to stay with my granddad," smiled Cara. Cara was the granddaughter of Aiden Lynch; the Ireland seeker who failed to catch the snitch in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup Final.

"I'm going home," said Savannah.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts," admitted Scorpius.

"You are?" asked Albus surprised. "Why?"

"My parents are off to Prague for some sort of a second honeymoon and I really don't fancy celebrating Christmas with my grandfather," replied Scorpius dryly.

"You're not spending Christmas on your own," said Albus adamantly. "You're spending it with us. My parents love having you at our house."

"It's such a shame you're spending Christmas at my house then isn't it, Albus?" commented Rose sharply. "We stayed at your house last year."

"Damn, I'm sorry man, I totally forgot," apologised Albus dejectedly.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"That's not to say that you couldn't stay at my house as well," said Rose carefully. Scorpius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?" asked Albus. By parents, he clearly meant her father.

"We have loads of space and they wouldn't like it if they knew you were here on your own," admitted Rose. "James is staying with his girlfriend, and will only actually be here on Christmas day, so Scorpius can stay in the room you two usually share. It'd probably be best if you write and ask your mum, Al, and then tell her to ask mine. If I write, they'll think Malfoy and I are involved; Dad will have a heart attack."

"Thanks, Rose," said Scorpius warmly. "That's really nice of you."

"Yeah, well don't get too used to it," muttered Rose, with a grudging smile as Albus wrapped his arm around her in a hug.

"It's sure going to be an interesting Christmas this year."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Scorpius was glad to be walking down Diagon Alley and to not be in the Weasley household for a few hours. He was grateful they had let him stay for the holidays and he did think they were all really nice people but it just wasn't what he was used to. Christmas at home was always a quiet affair, with only his parents and grandparents for company. The Weasley's were loud and there was a lot more of them (if including the Potters) in the house heaven forbid what it was going to be like when they met up with their extended family.

He had turned down Al's offer to accompany him and had instead opted to go for a little afternoon shop on his own. Despite this giving him the peaceful solitude he enjoyed it did mean he had no advice when it came to buying a Christmas present for Savannah. He had no idea what to get her as he had never bought a girl a present before.

Okay, sure he'd bought presents for female members of his family and sure he'd occasionally bought flings gifts (although he doubted Savannah would appreciate lingerie and chocolate sauce) but he had never actually bought a girlfriend a present. Would she want jewellery or clothes? Chocolate would surely be too impersonal and Savannah was a Quidditch fan but would a present from Quality Quidditch Supplies really be good enough?

Scorpius was too wrapped up in his musings to notice what was going on around him and so only saw the girl in front of him until he collided into her.

"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed the aggravated female, bending down to try pick up her fallen bags. A flash of bright red hair caught his eye, and the angry tone of voice came crashing to him in the form of a smirk on his face.

"Weasley?"

Rose looked up with surprise before her face settled on a glare. "Merlin, Malfoy, will you watch where you're walking."

"I could say the same to you," said Scorpius pointedly, as he helped her with her stuff. Although he knew it was his fault he would never admit it to her. "Doing some last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Nope," grinned Rose, her eyes sparkling. "I'm being a selfish cow for the afternoon."

"Just for the afternoon?" smirked Scorpius, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side of the alley so they didn't get in the way of the other shoppers. "I thought that was your mantra for life."

"Haha," chuckled Rose sarcastically. "No it's not. I decided I didn't like any of my dresses and so I thought I'd buy a new one. You know what with the Ministry's New Year's Eve Ball, and most of the Ministry attending, a girl needs to look her best."

Scorpius glanced at her. Even wrapped up in a dark green duffel coat with matching cream woolly hat gloves and scarf, she still looked beautiful. For some reason, the girl had been given amazing genes whether she deserved them or not. "You know full well you would have been the best looking at that ball even in an old dress."

"Was that a compliment?" asked Rose with an eyebrow arched.

"Actually it was a backhanded insult that you were full of yourself," commented Scorpius quickly. "Have you finished being selfish now?"

"Yes, I have actually, why?"

"I need to buy a present for Sav, and I need a girl's opinion," replied Scorpius honestly. He watched the internal cogs in Rose's mind turning. "Please, Rose."

"And you're that desperate you want help from a girl who doesn't particularly like either of you?" asked Rose. Scorpius nodded and stuck out his bottom lip playfully. It worked as Rose reluctantly broke out a smile. "I'll help you."

"Thank you," said Scorpius earnestly.

"Do you have any ideas at all?"

Scorpius looked at her blankly with a weak smile.

"To Madam Dally's Diamonds and Jewellers."

* * *

Madam Dally turned out to be elderly witch with multiple gold rings on every wrinkled finger and many different coloured floaty scarves attached to her velvet robes. Scorpius was a bit intimidated by the crazy looking witch and was glad he was not in this store by himself. The wizened witch reminded him of a muggle fortune teller and had he been on his own he would have most likely purchased the first thing he saw just to leave in a hurry.

"Shopping for an engagement ring my dears?" asked Madam Dally, her grey eyes eerily wide next to her big curly grey hair.

Scorpius' eyebrows raised and Rose started laughing. "Most definitely not. I'm helping him get his 'girlfriend' a Christmas present."

The old woman narrowed her gaze. "Are you sure? I have been in the business for nearly nine decades and I know these things."

"No offence, but I think you're losing your touch then," chuckled Rose. "We're shopping for a Christmas present for his dear love, but I think we'll be fine on our own."

"Well if you require any assistance or change your minds about that ring, I'll be in the back," said Madam Dally before walking through a beaded curtain.

"Merlin, it's warm in here," moaned Rose, stripping off her layers into a pile next to one of the cabinets until she was down to her long sleeved black t-shirt, jeans, and knee length black leather boots. "And dark, I think the old bat is trying to make the place as creepy as possible."

"Hey, be quiet she might be able to still here you," warned Scorpius.

"Just because you're scared of her," teased Rose, hitting him gently with her scarf.

"And so I should be," smirked Scorpius, grabbing the scarf and tugging so Rose stumbled towards him. "She's trying to pair me off with you."

Rose laid a hand on his chest to stop herself from falling over, and all of a sudden her face was very close to his own. Her hand felt as though it was burning a hole through his clothes, her breath tingling on his face. He stared into her bright blue eyes not daring to move. His breath hitched as he saw those same eyes flicker towards his lips.

"We should find that present then," said Rose, pushing herself away from him and smoothing down her top.

"Yeah," agreed Scorpius, clearing his throat. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked towards the nearest glass cabinet. "What about one of these?"

"A ring? Seriously?" asked Rose with an eyebrow raised. "There's only one type of ring you get a girl, and I don't think it's quite the time for that."

"I'm such a clueless bloke, aren't I?" said Scorpius with a sad smile.

"You're better than most," said Rose gently, a soft smile gracing her face as she looked at him.

"How about a necklace?" suggested Scorpius.

"A necklace would be perfect," chuckled Rose, looking around the store. Scorpius watched her as her eyes widened excitedly. "This one! This one would be perfect!"

It was a beautiful piece of jewellery. A huge blue sapphire surrounded by sparkling diamonds on a long white gold chain. It was classy and seductive; a necklace to be treasured. Rose carefully removed the necklace from the black velvet mannequin head and put it around her own neck. She stood in front of the full length mirror to see what it looked like and grinned. "You've got to buy this."

"I can't buy it now," groaned Scorpius. He stared at the sapphire (not fully aware how much it looked as though he was staring at her chest) and realised how similar it was to the colour of Rose's eyes.

"Why not?" asked Rose, bemused.

"It's gorgeous," stated Scorpius, adding to her confusion. "On you."

"Oh," said Rose, biting her lip. "I probably shouldn't have put it on."

"It wouldn't have mattered," replied Scorpius. "You were too excited about it. If I bought it for Savannah, you'd only hate her more."

Rose sighed, as she placed the necklace back where it belonged. "I'm not being helpful."

"I probably wouldn't have even come in here on my own, if it wasn't for you, so yes you are," said Scorpius. "There's a pretty silver bracelet over there, I think that would be a lovely Christmas present."

* * *

Scorpius couldn't sleep. It wasn't the howling winds or deafening thunder that was preventing him drifting off; it was the lack of footsteps out in the hallway. A lack of footsteps that was transpiring into worry. He wanted to hear Rose walking along the hallway and into her parents' room so he knew she was okay, so he could stop worrying and get some sleep. Rose hated people seeing her weaknesses and whilst Lily and Albus were also in the house she would stay in her room.

He groaned, knowing what he was going to do and knowing that he was always going to do it. He placed his bare feet on the soft carpeting. He pulled a pair of grey jogging bottoms over his boxers in case someone else decided to take a midnight stroll, especially if it was Rose's father. He walked quietly along the hallway and gently pushed her door open. He put his head around it and looked in.

The grateful tear strained smile on Rose's pale face, made any second thoughts about coming here fade away. He closed the door behind him and sat on the opposite end of her bed, leaning against the board.

"I thought you might not want to be alone," offered Scorpius for an explanation.

"How did you know I was alone?" asked Rose, pulling her legs in so she was sat cross legged. She was wearing what must have been pyjamas from a Christmas past. A red vest top with black bottoms with moving Rudolph's on them. Add the scared look to her pyjamas, she looked years younger.

"I figured you wouldn't want Lily to find out," replied Scorpius, with a smile. "I know you'd prefer to sit in here crying to yourself."

"Lily takes digs at me whenever she can. I don't exactly want to add to the ammunition," sighed Rose. "You didn't have to come though."

"Well I figured I owe you for helping me out today," smiled Scorpius. "Besides I'm not heartless. I don't want you to cry."

Rose wiped her face with the back of her hand and smiled. "Thanks, you're nice when you want to be."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm nice all the time, Rose, but only to you when you deserve it."

"Like when I'm half a mess just because of some loud noise outside my window," said Rose, looking down.

"Hey, it's not your fault," said Scorpius gently, grabbing her foot and squeezing it softly (he couldn't reach her hand).

"I honestly don't know why I'm in Gryffindor," admitted Rose weakly. "I'm not brave."

"You're confused as to why you're in Gryffindor?" exclaimed Scorpius, with a laugh. "I'm not brave and I come from a family of snakes – I think I'm more out of place than you."

"You're not a snake though and you don't cry at thunder," said Rose, wryly.

"I shouldn't be in this house, though," said Scorpius. "My family has been in Slytherin for as long as anyone can remember, nor have I been particularly brave at any point in my life."

"You're not defined by your family."

"Yeah, well, neither are you."

"Touché," laughed Rose.

"But seriously, I think the Sorting Hat put us both in Gryffindor for a reason," explained Scorpius. "And, I for one trust it. Perhaps, it senses we'll be brave in our futures or we'll take a risk and be courageous."

"Or perhaps, it thinks I'm like my parents when I'm clearly not," sighed Rose, miserably.

"You're probably going to hate me for saying this," warned Scorpius, with a smirk. "But since I've been staying here, I've been seeing you in your parents all the time."

"Really?"

"Its little things that you probably don't notice," said Scorpius. "You and your dad eat identically. Congratulations on your figure by the way because I have no idea how you keep it the way you eat. I've also realised that you've got your eye rolling thing from your mother. You're parents are really great people, but you need to realise you're pretty great yourself."

"Thank you," smiled Rose. "It's weird, we're not even friends and I can talk to you about stuff I've kept to myself all my life."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't like."

Rose was about to reply when her bedroom door opened and her worried looking father came in.

"Rosie, darling, I'm so sorry I didn't realise there was a storm out – WHY THE HELL IS THERE A HALF NAKED MALFOY IN YOUR BED?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Mr Weasley, Sir, I promise you this is not what it looks like!" protested Scorpius, scrambling off of the bed as quickly as possible. He glanced at Rose, who had also stood up and was wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN HER BED?" shouted Ron. The tall man's face was steadily going the same colour as his face and whilst Scorpius usually wasn't intimidated by a lot of people, remembering Mr Weasley was who Rose got her temper from and the fact that he was a highly skilled Auror, did make him scared. A lot.

"Dad, calm down," urged Rose. "It really isn't what you think."

"Ronald, what's with all the shouting?" asked Hermione, walking into the bedroom sleepily confused, quickly followed by the whole household much to Scorpius and Rose's embarrassment.

"They were in bed together," said Ron, struggling to get the words out. Hermione suddenly appeared fully awake, Harry, Ginny and Hugo looked surprised, Albus gave him a look that seemed to say 'again?' and Lily had an expression of pure scathing delight on her face.

"Seriously?" laughed Lily, her eyes suddenly awake and twinkling with juicy gossip. "I didn't think you'd stoop so low, Scorp."

"Shut up, Lily," dismissed Ginny, glancing sternly at her daughter.

"I am far too tired to get tangled into whatever _this_ is," said Al tiredly, gesticulating towards the pair of them. "I'll see you in the morning Rose, and Scorpius it was nice knowing you." With that he walked out of the room, presumably to go back to bed.

"Rose, please explain, before you put your father in cardiac arrest," requested Hermione, placing a hand on her husband's arm soothingly. "And I want the truth."

"We weren't doing – erm – what you think we were doing," explained Rose, a faint pink tinge forming on her cheeks and the tops of her ears turning the characteristic Weasley red. Scorpius stood awkwardly, really wishing he had put a t-shirt on. "He was in my room because of the storm."

"The storm?" asked Lily bemused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I'm afraid of storms, alright!" exclaimed Rose bitterly, crossing her arms.

Lily sniggered.

"Lily, go to bed," ordered Harry. "And you are not to tell anybody out Rose's fear, because whether or not you think it's funny, I can ensure you it's not. You will be in serious trouble if you do, young lady."

Ginny ushered her daughter out of the room and bade goodnight herself as did Hugo, who Scorpius presumed didn't particularly care about what his big sister did. Despite the fact the majority of the people had left the room, he was stood in front of the golden trio, the three people who literally took down the most evil wizard of all time. Needless to say, the room was still stifling.

"Well now, we've sorted that out, I think we should all get back to bed," suggested Hermione sensibly, whilst Harry nodded.

"You lot get to bed, I want a word with Scorpius," said Ron, with narrowed eyes.

"But Dad, you know nothing happened," argued Rose, throwing a pleading look to her mother. "Mum, tell him!"

"Rosie, please just go back to sleep," said Ron tiredly. "It's just a little chat. He's always been Al's friend but clearly he's yours now as well and I've never really talked to him properly before."

"He's not my friend."

"Rose, just let your father do what he needs to do, you are his little girl after all. Ron, please go easy on the poor boy, he's done nothing wrong," warned Hermione, before grabbing Harry's hand and taking him out of the room.

"Malfoy, I apologise in advance," sighed Rose.

* * *

Scorpius sat at the kitchen table opposite Rose's father, in silence. Ron kept opening his mouth as if to start a sentence but after a few seconds would close it firmly shut with a frown. Scorpius didn't know whether or not to start the conversation for him. All he did know is that he really wished he'd have thought to stop and put on a t-shirt beforehand. It felt as though his half nakedness was adding to the awkwardness.

"Thank you."

"What?" said Scorpius, in surprise of the break of silence. "I mean, pardon?"

"For being there for my daughter tonight," expanded Ron. "I didn't realise you were that close to be honest."

"We're not really that close, to tell you the truth we're not even friends," explained Scorpius. "But we have to get on for Al's sake. I only know about the storm thing because her dorm is next to mine and I can hear her cry."

"Well, I still appreciate it," said Ron. "Even if you did have to do it with no top on."

"Sorry," muttered Scorpius, sheepishly.

"It's okay now I know the full story, but it sure did scare the bloody crap out of me," chuckled Ron.

"I just want you to know that even if me and Weas- Rose, sorry- were together... like that," said Scorpius, struggling to get the words out not unlike Ron earlier. "I would never be so disrespectful to do something like that under your roof, sir."

"I would like to think my Rosie wouldn't either," admitted Ron. "In fact I'd like to think my Rosie didn't do anything at all."

Scorpius kept his face as neutral as possible. It was not his place to tell Mr Weasley that his daughter did in fact, do it all. "Besides, I have a girlfriend whom I'm quite serious about and Rose has a boyfriend."

"Whom she's quite serious about?" asked Ron, surprised and concerned in one comical expression.

"I wouldn't really know," replied Scorpius honestly. "I think so but I'd rather it wasn't that way, for her sake."

"What makes you say that? Is he not good enough for my little Rosie?"

Scorpius sighed. "There's just something about him that doesn't sit easy with me. You daughter is a big girl though, and I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"I think I would be more at ease if she was dating someone I approved of," shared Ron. "Sometimes I wish that Luna's boys were older, because Lorcan is nice and sensible."

"If you were our age, would Lorcan be someone who you'd be friends with?" laughed Scorpius.

"No probably not," admitted Ron with a grin. "But who I'd be friends with and who I'd trust with my little girl are two very different categories of people."

"She has Al to look after her, and even though she'd hate me for saying this, I'm not going to let anything happen to her," said Scorpius.

Ron stared at him, assessing his words with an Auror's critical eye. "I appreciate that. I've got to admit that I was apprehensive about letting you into my home. I've made my judgements based on your father and for that I apologise. I think I know why Albus says you're such a good friend now. If you didn't look so much like your scummy father I wouldn't have actually known you were a Malfoy from the way you behaved."

"My dad isn't the boy he was in Hogwarts, Mr Weasley, and I respect that there's too much history between you to ever even consider forgiving him, but I don't think he's a bad person," said Scorpius seriously. "He was a spoilt brat who was brought up to believe that he was better, and then he was forced to do things that he still has nightmares about. He had Voldemort living in his house threatening to kill him and his parents if he didn't do as he was told."

"It still doesn't make it right," said Ron, shaking his head.

"I know that, but he was weak and his upbringing was totally screwed up," explained Scorpius. "I think if he had different parents, well just a different father, he would have been a better person. It's why my dad made sure I was brought up to respect people, all people. He wanted me to have a better life than he did."

"I'm not perfect, I'm far from it, and if I had Lucius as a father I probably would have turned out exactly the same as he did," admitted Ron. "I'm sorry about your grandmother by the way, I heard her and Andromeda reconnected after the war."

"I wouldn't really know; they've been close ever since I've been alive."

"I forget sometimes that your generation has lived very different lives to ours," said Ron. "I feel slightly hypocritical shouting at Rose for having a boy in her bed when at her age, I left home to hunt down horcruxes. But you're going to look after her? I thought she'd need to stay away from you, but I can see now that's incorrect."

"She's my best friend's family, I couldn't hurt her without hurting him and I don't betray friends."

"Well that's enough to put me at ease, at least enough to go back to bed," smiled Ron, putting his mug on the kitchen counter. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll just stay down here for a while if that's okay," replied Scorpius. Ron nodded and left Scorpius alone in the kitchen. Or so he thought.

"Wow, I never thought you'd have a heart to heart with the guy," said Rose from behind, startling him. "Calm down, it's only me."

"How long have you been listening for?"

"Long enough to know that you both think I'm a child," answered Rose, an eyebrow arched.

"Neither of us think that," said Scorpius, standing up to face her. "You're dad wants to know you're going to be okay, and what am I supposed to say, 'I don't care if Weasley junior is sad or hurt, I'm going to just ignore her'. Somehow I don't think that's what he wanted to hear."

"I suppose I should be thanking you."

"For what?" asked Scorpius, confused.

"For not telling my father that I'm a slut," said Rose, with a half smile.

"You're not a slut."

"I am," admitted Rose, pensively. "Or at least I was. I'm trying not to be."

"Is that why you've got a boyfriend?"

"Well you're not acting slutty anymore and it's no fun playing on your own," said Rose, before smirking. "And yes, I mean that both ways."

Scorpius laughed. "Fair enough. Could you pass me a glass, please? I need some water."

"Sure." He watched as she turned to grab one out of the cupboard for him. She was still only in her pyjamas and he noticed something unusual across the top of her back.

"Weasley, do you have a tattoo?"

Rose turned around so quickly, she almost smashed the glass on the floor. Luckily with her Keepers' skills she caught it just in time. "It's supposed to be covered up by magic. The spell must have worn off."

"What does it say?"

" '_But he that dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the Rose.'_ "

"Why?"

Rose smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around herself. "It means that if you're not willing to fight for something then you shouldn't want it in the first place. I don't know, it seems that boys want me because they know I'll sleep with them. Nobody fights for me, they can just take it. They don't want me, especially my flaws, they only want me for my boobs, legs and bum."

"Well you said it yourself that you've changed," said Scorpius, pointedly not staring at said boobs, legs and bum. "This Eric must have fought for you if you're going out with him properly."

"Yeah, sure," nodded Rose. "But when people have already formed an opinion of you, it's hard for that to change."

"My opinion of you has changed."

"Your opinion of me doesn't matter though, Malfoy," said Rose dryly. "Because even if you didn't have a girlfriend, it would never be like that between me and you."

"Well my opinion of you has changed, Rose," reiterated Scorpius. "And you are the type of girl who deserves being fought for. Even if you don't think that."

* * *

A/N: Hey, I just want to say sorry for such a short chapter but it is more of a filler. Also, just to let you know that I have another Rose/Scorpius oneshot that I think you should check out called 'If It;s Not Like The Movies'. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Christmas at the Weasley household had been interesting to say the least. He was used to a much quieter refined affair with only his parents and grandparents at the dinner table. This year however Christmas Day was spent at the burrow which seemed to burst at the seams with the amount of Weasley relations. It had been loud, and full of surprises. He had even got his own Weasley jumper; navy blue with a white 's'. It had been much to Al's amusement and Rose's chagrin that it had been matching to Rose's own navy blue jumper.

It was now New Year's Eve and they were all getting ready for the Ministry Ball. The ball was set up the New Year following the second wizarding war to mark a new beginning and so as war heroes, Rose and Al's family attended every year. Not only was it popular for important members of the Ministry, you weren't really considered 'cool' as a Hogwarts student if you didn't attend.

"Is Savannah coming tonight?" asked Al, as they both got changed into their dress robes.

"Yeah, which is great, I haven't seen her all Christmas break," replied Scorpius, sorting out his collar. "It's her first time at the ball as well so it's all exciting for her. Is Cara coming?"

"Of course," grinned Al, running his hands through his already messy hair. "She's staying in Ireland with her grandparents but her parents have arranged for her to take a portkey here and come to the ball with us, and then get a portkey back at the end of the night. It's a lot of hassle for just one night which is why I'm going to make it worth it."

"Knock, knock," said Rose, leaning against the doorway. "Your girlfriend has arrived and is getting cooed over by your mum, Al."

"Thanks," smiled Al. "Come on then Rose, give us a twirl."

She grinned and obliged quite happily. She was wearing a floor length dark blue dress that was high at the front showing her shoulders. Her hair was in a sleek chignon at the side of her head, and around her neck was a familiar long necklace. As she twirled she revealed that from behind the dress had a deep plunge revealing her creamy skin.

Al let out a low whistle. "Uncle Ron isn't going to let you out in that. You look stunning."

"Thank you," chuckled Rose. "And Dad's already seen me in it. The only reason I'm still in it is because mum and Aunt Ginny gushed so much over me."

"Well I'm going to go see my girlfriend, if you'll excuse me." Rose stepped further into the room to let Albus pass through the doorway and then lingered afterwards.

"He's right," said Scorpius. "You do look stunning. I think the necklace adds the magic touch."

"My mother thinks Eric got me it as a surprise secret present but I know better," said Rose, with her hand on her hip. "Why did you buy me it? And don't tell me you didn't because we both know only you could have bought me it."

"Because it looks gorgeous on you," said Scorpius simply. He was trying to ignore how tall, slender and elegant she looked right now; beauty beyond her years.

"It was too expensive," sighed Rose. "I would have given you it back but my mum already saw it and I didn't really want to explain the situation."

"Rose, money isn't really an issue for me and really it's nothing," stated Scorpius. "Just a pretty necklace for a pretty girl. We should go downstairs, I expect we'll be leaving soon."

* * *

"I really have missed you," smiled Scorpius. He had finally managed to get some alone time with Savannah at the party by taking her onto the thankfully empty balcony. It was a little chilly but beautifully decorated with garlands and mistletoe entwined on the stone balcony arches.

"I missed you too," replied Savannah, her dark eyes twinkling. Her chestnut locks were tumbling down her back in loose curls and she looked simply lovely in her silver alter neck cocktail dress. She was even wearing heels; he was so used to her being short. "I wish I could have seen you on Christmas but the bracelet you got me certainly made up for it."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Scorpius, leaning against the balcony, holding her hand. "I wanted to get you something special."

"So it's not the usual Malfoy girlfriend Christmas present then?" asked Savannah cheekily.

"Malfoy usually doesn't have a girlfriend," smirked Scorpius. "To avoid needless complications such as present buying."

"Well I'm glad you thought I was worth it," smiled Savannah. Scorpius grinned and leaned down to press his lips against hers, claiming her mouth as his in a sweet well need kiss. He held back as a groan as the balcony door opened with a creak and Savannah pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't realise anyone was out here," said Rose desolately. "I'll just – erm – leave you to it."

"Wait," called Scorpius frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted some fresh air but as you two are busy..." said Rose, trailing off.

"I'm going to go get a drink," announced Savannah wisely.

"Thank you," muttered Scorpius as he bent down to kiss her cheek. Savannah smiled and left the balcony without a second glance. "So what's wrong?"

"I told you, I wanted some fresh air," sighed Rose, moving to look over the balcony. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, yeah if you're lying, which you are."

"Whatever," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "You should be spending time with your girlfriend and not arguing with me."

"Well you should be spending time with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore."

"What happened?" asked Scorpius surprised.

"I caught him trying to hit on Dom," replied Rose tonelessly. "The stupid git didn't realise she was my cousin."

"It shouldn't matter if she was your cousin or not," said Scorpius angrily.

"It doesn't matter at all," said Rose with a small smile. "You didn't even like him."

"So? Just because I expected it doesn't mean I wanted it to happen," said Scorpius, taking a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry, Rose, you deserve better."

Rose laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. Do you know what the funniest thing is though? He said the only reason why he did it is because he wasn't getting it from me. You see, the only reason he was going out with me was to have sex. The funny thing is that I didn't have sex with him; I was trying to wait. Build a relationship first."

"He's not worth tears," said Scorpius gently, as he used his other hand to cup her face, brushing the warm tears away with his thumb.

"I'm not crying over him," admitted Rose. "I'm upset over the idea of him. I really can't have a normal relationship, can I? My reputation is too notorious for that."

"He is one guy, Rose," said Scorpius firmly. "One stupid guy who doesn't realise that if he got to know you he would find a very special girl."

"You think I'm special?" asked Rose, jokingly.

"Sure," chuckled Scorpius, still grazing her cheek. "Somewhere deep down, underneath walls of bitchiness and rebellion is a very special girl."

Rose looked up into his eyes and he was taken aback at the pure vulnerability that was in her bright blue eyes. She needed to hear someone say that, thought Scorpius. Rose pretended to think she was the best in the world whilst all the time it was just to cover up the fact she thought she was a nobody. For some reason, he felt protective over her. He knew he had no right but he wanted to be the one to tell her that she was special, that it was okay to be who she was.

"You two really shouldn't be found together like that," said Cara from the doorway. Rose jumped away from him and he let the hand that had been resting on her face fall limply at his side. Cara and Albus joined them on the balcony, firmly closing the French doors behind them.

"It'll only add fuel to the rumours," added Albus, frowning at Scorpius.

"Only comforting a friend after a break up," defended Scorpius quickly, staring Albus down. "What rumours? The only people who have seen us are you."

"Has Eric been saying things about me?" asked Rose moodily. "I'll kill that prat."

"Wrong prat," stated Albus. "This prat happens to be Lily. She's been telling everybody about you two being found in bed together."

"Your dad told her not to," said Scorpius, shocked that Lily would go against her father's word.

"He told her not to tell anyone about why we in bed together; about the storm," explained Rose, visibly seething. "He never said to not say that we were actually in bed together."

"Mum will still kill her for it," warned Albus.

"I'm going to kill her for it," snapped Rose, marching towards the doors and wrenching them open, getting lost in the throngs of people.

"She's not going to do something stupid, is she?" asked Cara.

"Probably," sighed Albus.

"We should go after her," said Scorpius.

"Probably," sighed Albus, already moving towards the rest of the party.

* * *

"Lily, what the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Rose furiously, wrenching Lily away from the gaggle of giggling girls that were Lily's friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose," smirked Lily, folding her arms. "It seems to be you that's getting up to mischief not me."

Scorpius watched from the front of the small crowd that seemed to surround the two arguing girls; students knowing the two girls didn't like each other and adults that were just not bashfully curious after hearing Rose's shout. He sensed rather than saw Albus at his side (he didn't want to take his eyes off of the fight) and knew that, like him, he was there to stop things if they got out of hand. He didn't know whether or not their parents knew of it yet but he had a feeling there'd be hell to pay when they did.

"Oh shut up, you know exactly what I'm talking about," snapped Rose. "Why are you telling everybody I slept with Malfoy?"

"Well the family did catch you in bed with him." If people weren't interested in what was happening they were now. Scorpius had a bad feeling.

"You know the circumstances around that and you weren't allowed to tell people," exclaimed Rose, the tops of her ears flushed red.

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the other thing, nobody said anything about not saying you were actually in bed together (which you were)," said Lily, rather proudly. "People made their own minds up about it."

"But you rather helped them form that image, didn't you," said Rose angrily.

"Most people have already formed an image of you without my help," said Lily acidly.

Rose glared before her features merged into a perfect smirk. "It's okay, jealously can turn a lot of people into crazy bitches. Because that is why you've done this, isn't it? Well, do you know what? Even if Malfoy didn't have his little girlfriend, he would never be interested in a low life childish cow like you."

A crack whipped across the room as Lily's hand connected with Rose's face with a slap. Lily's face was a mixture of anger and shock of what she'd done. Rose's face, apart from where there was a bright red hand print across her cheek, was eerily calm. He could see it in Lily's eyes that she too was worried by her cousin's lack of anger. Rose put her hand up to her face and breathed in deeply before her face distorted into fury. Scorpius realised what was about to happen too late to stop it – Rose swung her arm back and brought it back with her fist clenched. There was a sickening crunch as she punched Lily in the face. By the sounds of it and the blood on the younger girl's face, he reckoned a nose had been broken.

Most people had abandoned the party and were clearly just watching the two girls. Several boys from school were chanting, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. Lily must have been hearing because she did what Scorpius could only describe as a growl before lunging at Rose. He and Albus ran towards them, as they grappled with each other. People were shouting but Scorpius didn't know who it was, he just knew he had to separate them before they killed each other, or at least before they ripped out all of their hair.

Scorpius grabbed Rose around the waist from behind, pulling her away as Albus did the same to Lily.

"Let me, Malfoy," shouted Rose. "I want to kill her."

He didn't listen but continued dragging her away as she struggled. "She's not worth it, Rose."

* * *

He didn't let her go until she was away from everybody else, until they were back on the balcony alone. Scorpius looked at Rose properly as she was catching her breath back. She was totally different from the elegant, refined Rose from the start of the evening. The majority of her wild her had been pulled out of its neat knot by Lily, and her face was still red and now had scratch marks down it. Her dress was now creased and dishevelled, as well as having Lily's blood smeared on it.

"You should have just left us fighting," said Rose scornfully.

"Why? To let you rip each other apart?"

"Somebody else would have done," said Rose, shaking her head. "Now people are definitely going to believe the rumours."

"Because you two having a mass brawl in the middle of the Ministry was really going to help things?" drawled Scorpius sarcastically.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy," glared Rose, folding her arms. "We're not friends."

"Okay, so we might not be friends, Weasley, but we are... something," exclaimed Scorpius, throwing his hands up in the air. "You can't deny that. It's because for some reason I get you when nobody else can. I can see through all the crap and pretences and I can see the real you. The you, you show to nobody else. Teachers think you're a goody two shoes, your parents aren't aware that they accidentally make you feel like crap and everybody else at school thinks you're this super cold rebel girl. You might not like it, but I understand the real you."

"I didn't ask you to," snapped Rose. "Life was much easier before this year. When you hated me or at least just ignored me. I was happy with who I was and what I did, and you changed that. Get out of my head, Malfoy, I don't want there."

"Then why are you trying to change at all if you were so happy?"

"I don't know," moaned Rose. "I just know it's because of you. So stop the little chats and the checking up on me, because it's you that's messing my life up."

"You're messing your own life up," said Scorpius coldly. "I know the real you, so I know that you're really a self-loathing scared little girl. Until you sort it out, you're going to spiral out of control. If you don't want anything to do with me then fine, get on with it."

"So it is true then?" said Savannah angrily. Scorpius hadn't seen her enter the balcony, it must have looked like a lover's tiff. Before he had the chance to answer, Rose did.

"Sure," smirked Rose. "You weren't using him and it seemed wrong to waste such raw male talent so to speak. I hope you don't mind."

"You're a bitch," said Savannah hoarsely, staring alternatively between the two of them in disbelief.

"That's what I've been trying to tell your boyfriend," replied Rose seriously, looking at Scorpius before turning back to Savannah with a chilling smile. "Anyways, I'm going to go get a very big drink now. So Savannah I guess I'll see you back at Hogwarts and Scorpius – you know where my bedroom is now, I suppose I'll see you again tonight." She laughed as she left them alone.

Savannah turned to face him, her sad dark eyes seeking an explanation.

"She was joking," said Scorpius weakly. "She was really joking."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I can't believe either of you," shouted Ginny, throwing down the morning edition of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of Lily and Rose. All four adults were stood in front of them with mixed expressions of anger and disappointment. Scorpius, Al, James and Hugo were leaning against the counter; there not wanting to miss it and Scorpius because he felt partly responsible. "You're in the prophet."

"Not that it matters because anyone important was at the party anyway," pointed out Hermione, frowning especially at Rose. "Rose, you haven't even started applying for jobs yet and now good luck getting hired by anyone because they'll just picture you punching your cousin when they see you."

"Yeah, like that will matter," murmured Hugo to Scorpius. "She's golden trio offspring; I'm pretty sure someone will hire her."

"It was Lily's fault," said Rose, flinching as she saw the photograph version of herself break the photograph version of Lily's nose. "She told everybody."

"Then deal with it," said Ron sternly. "Your Uncle Harry had plenty worse lies spread about him; in fact all of us have. You rise above it and prove otherwise."

"I'm sorry," said Rose, not able to look her father in the eye.

"Although I was pretty impressed with that punch," grinned Ron. "Looks like I taught you well when you were a kid."

Hermione groaned. "Now is not the time for that, Ronald. She shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Yeah she shouldn't, she broke my nose!" cried Lily.

"Which was healed so stop complaining because you slapped her first and spread the rumours you knew I didn't want you to spread," said Harry, running his hands through his hair. "Put it this way you're both in a lot of trouble."

"This is brilliant," exclaimed James, cutting in grinning. "Me and Fred spent years trying to annoy all of you – and these two have created more trouble in one night alone than we ever did."

"I wouldn't quite say that," grumbled Ginny.

"I think it's needless to say that you're grounded until you go back to Hogwarts and I'll be speaking to Professor McGonagall as well – no Hogsmeade trips for either of you for the rest of the year," said Hermione.

"What?"

"You can't do that," argued Rose. "I'm over seventeen. I can give my own consent if I want to go to Hogsmeade."

"Besides it's really unfair," added Lily.

"I'm fairly certain Professor McGonagall can take away privileges if she wants to," explained Hermione, dismissing their protests. "Remember, you don't just represent this family, you represent Hogwarts. She too will be appalled at your behaviour last night."

"And Lily, I think you owe an apology to Scorpius as well," said Ginny, snapping Scorpius out of his reverie, surprised that his name came up. "You spread that rumour purely to annoy Rose and you didn't stop and think about the consequences it would have with his relationship."

"Sorry, Scorpius," said Lily humbly. "I didn't think. Tell Savannah I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I have a feeling it's not you she's mad at," said Scorpius, looking pointedly at Rose.

"I didn't do anything to your girlfriend," said Rose. "She can't blame me if she's too stupid to realise what Lily says isn't true."

"Rose," warned Ron, although his eyes were kind. "Don't talk about other people like that."

"Sorry," apologised Rose. "Malfoy, tell your girlfriend that I'm sorry she got caught up in all of this."

"I will," said Scorpius, with his eyebrows narrowed. Rose was very good at phrasing her words. She hadn't actually apologised for her own behaviour towards Savannah that night and she knew it. "In fact I'm meeting her soon. I didn't get time to explain last night because we had to go. It took all I had to get her to meet me; I have a feeling she thinks what everybody else thinks."

"Yeah, thanks Lily, I almost forgot everybody at school now thinks this," quipped Rose sarcastically.

"You're single, you can do what you want," said James, dismissively, ignoring Ron's choking cough.

"I broke up with Eric last night and he has already started telling people that he dumped me and that he was so upset that I cheated on him," explained Rose. "When I finished him because he was flirting with Dom. People are going to believe him."

"Think of it as part of your punishment," said Hermione unsympathetically. "Right, I think that you've had enough lecturing for now. Scorpius, are you back for lunch?"

"Yeah I should be, Savannah kind of made it clear that she only wants to see me for the minimum amount of time possible," replied Scorpius, with a humourless smile.

The people in the room seemed to be disbanding. Rose and Lily slumped off grumpily, with Al, James and Hugo laughing at them. Only Al's dad, Harry, stayed behind.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," said Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Scorpius. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Let's just say that I know what it feels like to be victim to rumours that aren't true and having all of the students talking about you," explained Harry with a wry smile.

"It's not quite the same though, is it?" chuckled Scorpius. "It's not the first rumour about me that has flown through school. Whether it's been about whether or not I was a mini death eater or which girl I've slept with this month, I'm used to it. Rose is too."

"Rose is?"

"Well golden trio offspring and all that," said Scorpius.

"I'm presuming it's more of the all that."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not Ron, Scorpius, I'm not blissfully unaware as to what you lot get up to at Hogwarts," said Harry frankly. "I always worried that my fame, our fame, would have a negative effect on our children. We tried to keep things as normal as possible but we've never been able to control anything that happens at Hogwarts. James used to try to live up to his namesake, Lily laps the attention up, Al and Hugo ignore it but Rose, I think she's the one who's been affected the most."

"So you know that she's messed up too?"

"I probably don't know to the extent that you do," said Harry. "But I'm aware she's not the sensible girl her parents believe. She seems more sad this Christmas. She puts a brave face on when she thinks people are watching but most people don't realise when I'm watching."

"I never really noticed before this year, we've never really talked," said Scorpius, honestly. "I think that she's teetering on the edge now, and this might be what's going to push her over. I've tried to help her but I think now it's up to her. The problem with Rose is that she tries to prove to everybody that she doesn't care, when really she's breaking on the inside."

"Ron and Hermione can't see it, and I don't have the heart to tell them that their daughter is sleeping around and drinking all the time, because of them," said Harry. "I'm hoping that when she leaves Hogwarts she'll have less pressure and she'll be okay."

"I don't have the time to fix her, she's too complicated and I need to fix my relationship with Savannah," said Scorpius.

"I'm sorry that Lily was to blame," apologised Harry.

"Don't worry about it, Sav doesn't care about Lily," said Scorpius. "Everybody at school has pitted Sav against Rose. Rose knows that it upsets Savannah and she annoys her on purpose."

"I hope your girlfriend is smart enough not to listen to her then."

"Me too."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," said Scorpius gratefully. She had met up with him in a café local to her (she couldn't apparate) and although she was here, he knew that just because she was here didn't mean she wasn't angry. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to explain myself last night."

"I didn't want to come but you sounded so desperate in the letter you sent me this morning," said Savannah, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So were you in Rose's bed?"

"You see, the thing is-"

"Oh Merlin, you did sleep with her," exclaimed Savannah. "I should have known you wouldn't have changed who you are just for me."

"Hey, wait a minute here, I have never cheated on a girl, ever."

"I think that makes you doing it now, worse."

"I never cheated on you, Savannah, I wouldn't," said Scorpius firmly. He laid his hand on the plastic top table near her but she didn't take it. With a sigh he pulled it back towards him.

"Then why did Rose say you did?" asked Savannah angrily. "And why didn't you just say no when I asked you?"

"Because I was in, well more in fact on, her bed," replied Scorpius guiltily. "But not in the way that everybody thinks. I didn't have sex with her, I wasn't even in contact with her. She was trying to wind you up when she made it seem like we did. By acting like a bitch, she was covering up the fact she was upset."

"If you didn't sleep together then what were you doing with her in her bed?" asked Savannah, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"I admit, it does seem suspicious but I assure you it wasn't," pleaded Scorpius. "But why I was there, isn't really my story to tell. That's why when Lily told everyone, she didn't say why because she wasn't allowed."

"If you don't tell me the truth, then I am walking out here and I will never talk to you again," said Savannah stonily. Scorpius stared at her dark eyes and was conflicted. They were clearly sad and he was compelled to tell her, because he wanted so desperately for her to be happy with him once again. Yet he felt as though he would be breaking a promise to Rose.

"I'm only going to tell you if you promise me you tell no one, not even Rose," said Scorpius seriously.

"Why are you trying to protect her, Scorp?" asked Savannah sadly. "She's done nothing but mess things up for us."

"I know, and I am so sorry about that," apologised Scorpius. "I went into her room that night because I knew she was alone and scared."

"Alone and scared?"

"Something happened to her when she was a child and it's left her with a fear of storms," explained Scorpius reluctantly. "When she's at home she usually just goes to her parent's room but there's no way she'd do that with Lily in the house. Lily didn't know and you can imagine how much it would hurt Rose's pride if she did."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I knew about it because we share a common room, I've heard her crying before," said Scorpius. "How could I just sit there and do nothing when I know she's alone in her room crying?"

Savannah sighed. "Okay I understand why, but you are so stupid Scorpius, why didn't you just tell me what had happened beforehand?"

"I didn't want to upset you," groaned Scorpius. "And I just ended up hurting you more, didn't I?"

Savannah nodded. "I'm sorry I assumed the worst of you, I guess I've always thought that you'd end up wanting someone else."

"You don't have to apologise," said Scorpius, smiling as she finally took a hold of his hand. He squeezed it happily. "The way Lily told everybody, the way you found out, it was the only assumption you could have made."

"I still should have thought better of you," said Savannah. "It's just that – urgh – she gets to me so much!"

"She's good at reading people," explained Scorpius. "It's how she fools people. She can see what makes people tick and she gets on their good side. Unfortunately it means she can see what annoys people too. Why do you think she got slapped? She knew Al's sister has had a crush on me for years and so she used that. She knows you're insecure about going out with me and so she uses that to hurt you."

"It's cruel."

"It is cruel," reinforced Scorpius. "She knows how to be a bitch and she plays the part well. It's all an act though, she's just as easy to break."

"You're saying I should fight back?"

"No, because when she attacks you it's upsetting but you can deal with it. I know you don't believe it, but she is fragile. If you start attacking her in the same way she does to you, she won't be able to deal with it."

"Why do you defend her so much?"

"Because somebody has to."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey, Albie," said Rose, with a smile as she sat down between Scorpius and Albus for lunch. Albus looked up from his sandwich with an eyebrow raised.

"You haven't called me Albie in a long time, Rose," said Albus, looking at her suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, Al," replied Rose. "I was just thinking that we haven't hung out together for a while. You know, just me and you. I'm free tonight."

Albus shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Rose, I'd love to but I'm kind of busy tonight. Me and Scorpius are going to hang out with the girls. You can come too, it's your common room after all."

"I don't think I'd particularly enjoy being the fifth wheel," said Rose, her smile falling off her face. "I wouldn't want to be in the way of the old married couples."

"It wouldn't be like that," argued Albus. "We're all your friends, it wouldn't be awkward."

"Yes it would because you're all definitely not my friend," said Rose, standing up, her tone like acid. "It was a lame idea anyway, a couple of people are talking about sneaking out to London tonight. I think that would be more fun than a cosy night in with people I don't even like."

"Rose, wait," called out Albus, as she walked off. "Don't be like that."

"You can't blame her," said Scorpius, off handedly as he bit into an apple with a satisfying crunch.

"How so?"

"She gets dumped by her boyfriend, she gets back to school and everyone blames her for it and then you expect her to spend the evening with two loved up couples?" quipped Scorpius. "It'd be like hell. Although, it doesn't give her an excuse to act like a spoilt brat."

"How is she going to get to London?"

"They'll sneak out into Hogsmeade and then apparate from there," explained Scorpius. "I've done it a few times but it's with dodgy people."

"Dodgy people?"

"Well nice, goody two shoes aren't really the type to sneak out, are they? Don't worry about it, Weasley is a big girl who has done it plenty of times," said Scorpius, with a sigh. "She probably wants to go out get drunk and sleep with some guy to get over her stupid ex."

"Yeah, because that's a real comforting thought there, thanks Scorpius."

* * *

"So what else did you get up to in the holidays, Cara?" asked Savannah. She was curled up into Scorpius's side with Cara and Al in a similar position on the sofa opposite them. Empty butterbeer bottles and bowls of snacks were scattered on the table between them.

"My parents took me to see a play," replied Cara animatedly. "It was a Shakespeare so you might have heard of it; it's called 'Much Ado About Nothing'. It's essentially about a guy and a girl who hate each other. They're always teasing each other but in the end they realise they love each other."

Albus raised his eyebrows and looked at Scorpius. "Sounds interesting, doesn't it?

"It was," said Cara, either unaware or the tension or determined to ignore it. "It was funny as well."

"I'm muggle-born and I haven't read Shakespeare," admitted Savannah.

"You should," commented Scorpius. "They're good."

"Scorpius Malfoy, the prince of the pureblood has read the works of William Shakespeare!" mocked Albus.

"Yeah I ha-" Scorpius was interrupted by the portrait door swinging open with a crash and a giggle.

"Rose!" exclaimed Albus, getting to his feet to help her. Rose was stumbling and holding on to furniture to keep herself up. As Albus tried to help her, she pushed him away from her.

"I'm fine," slurred Rose, swaying violently. "Don't let me keep you from your little couple's soiree."

"Rose, it's not like that," said Cara.

"Besides, your couple's evening has nothing to amuse me," spat Rose, her blue eyes glassy and blurred. Her black tube dress was twisted and had rode up higher than it should, showing off her long legs even more. "It never works out you know, you're all going to get burned."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Scorpius, frowning.

"I've just said, nothing," snapped Rose. "Nothing changes." She marched past Albus, who tried to grab her arm but failed, to her room with a slamming of the door.

"Wow, she was wasted," commented Savannah, getting up to close the portrait door properly. "I don't think I've seen anyone as drunk before."

"I've certainly never seen her that drunk before," said Albus, sitting down the arm of the arm chair. "She can usually drink anyone under the table."

"It's strange, she hasn't even been out that long," said Scorpius, in thought. "She was a mess."

"Was I the only one that noticed?" asked Cara seriously. "She had bruises all over her arms, as though somebody had grabbed her."

Albus swore softly. "You don't think…"

"I don't know," replied Scorpius hoarsely. "Something has happened to her. I don't think it was an accident either."

"Someone should go talk to her, if she hasn't already passed out," suggested Savannah.

"I'll go," said Albus, automatically.

"There's no point in you going," dismissed Scorpius. "You're too close to her and she'll be desperate for you to see her in a good light. She'll never tell you the truth. She won't tell Cara either because she doesn't really know her and she definitely won't tell Sav because she doesn't like her."

"And she think she'll tell you?" asked Savannah.

"Yeah," said Scorpius honestly. "I can get into her head. She doesn't care how I see her because she doesn't like me – but at the same time, I know she trusts me. Sav, I know you don't want me to do this, but she might have been hurt or-or worse."

"No, it's okay," said Savannah, with a small smile. "She needs help."

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Scorpius, gently as he closed the door behind him and sat on the bed besides her. She was laying on her side, still fully dressed, staring at the dresser beside her with vacant eyes.

"Go away, Malfoy," groaned Rose, turning away from him. Scorpius grabbed her by the hip and rolled her back in her original position. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her skin as though it had burned but she didn't let it go. Instead he laid down next to her, so they were face to face, with their held hands between them.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Scorpius softly.

"What would your girlfriend think of you being in my bed like this?" said Rose, with an eyebrow raised.

"She probably wouldn't like it, but I don't care," answered Scorpius seriously. "What happened to you tonight?"

"I went out with some Ravenclaw boys and tried to have a good night," said Rose sighing.

"Which Ravenclaws?"

"Robbie Jewkes."

"Slimy git," muttered Scorpius. "What did you do?"

"We met up with his cousin at a club," said Rose. "They kept buying me drinks and I was too pissed at you and Al to say no.

"Then what happened?" asked Scorpius, putting in obvious effort to keep his voice calm.

"Why the hell do you care? I thought you were leaving me to get on with it from now on."

Scorpius closed his eyes and swore under his breath angrily. When he opened his eyes, he found Rose looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose," murmured Scorpius. "I didn't mean that, I was just angry with you at the time. You're under my skin, Rose, and I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon."

"But you don't want me there," frowned Rose.

"Maybe not all of the time," said Scorpius with a small smile. "But I'll always help you out if you need me."

"I don't need you," said Rose shaking her head. "I just need to graduate and go into the real world where I can start over."

"Where guys will treat you nicer because they won't have heard your reputation?" asked Scorpius knowingly.

Rose nodded. "He thought I was a sure thing. Kept bragging to his cousin about it. I was sick of it so I said I was going but he grabbed me really hard and wouldn't let me go. I don't think he meant to cause he was drunk but he wasn't listening to me. I kneed him in the crotch and dissaparated."

"That's my girl," chuckled Scorpius, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm not your girl, Malfoy," corrected Rose. "I don't want to be anyone's girl, at least not until I leave this place."

"Guys are still going to expect stuff from you. You're a stunning girl, and sometimes guys will act like twats to try get you."

"Just because you say I'm stunning doesn't mean I deserve to get pawed," said Rose sadly. "I actually had a moment where I thought that he might be drunk enough to not know what he's doing; that I wouldn't have been able to wriggle free. Do you know what I concluded as he held me hard enough to bruise me?"

"What?"

"That nobody would believe me," said Rose sadly. "He could have done what he wanted to me without my consent and he wouldn't have been accused of a thing."

"I would believe you," said Scorpius gently. "And so would Al, and Cara and Sav. He didn't, did he?"

"No because I'm not a defenceless little girl. My dad didn't just teach me how to punch, you know."

"I'll bare that in mind then," said Scorpius, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile. "You should get some sleep, sweetheart."

"What happened?" asked Al urgently, as Cara placed a soothing hand on his chest.

"Robbie Jewkes and his friends were with her and they thought they had a free pass at her," said Scorpius, spitting out the words with disgust. "When she didn't want to, Jewkes grabbed her hard and then she kneed him in the crotch and came back

"Was he going to do something to her?" asked Cara sensitively. "You know, would he hav-"

"I don't know," said Scorpius, cutting her off abruptly, not wanting to hear the worst in words. "She managed to disapparate out of there. According to her, he was really drunk. If his mates were drunk enough or as much of a dick as he is, she probably wouldn't have been able to fight them off. Even if he didn't do anything he still scared her enough, made her feel worthless."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" exclaimed Albus angrily. "We need to go find him and kill him."

"We?" asked Scorpius.

"Listen I know she's not your cousin, but surely you want to go sort this out too," said Albus confused. "I know he only bruised her but that's enough to make me want to hurt him. He needs to know he can't treat women like that."

"Fighting violence with more violence isn't the answer," said Savannah sensibly. She had a point. He wasn't raised to use his fists in conversation and even if he was in a fight he'd be more likely to pull out his wand. He'd seen her bruises though. As much as she tried to say it was because he was drunk and he'd just grabbed her, they looked nasty. They would have taken some force.

"He might not even be back yet," said Scorpius. "We'll go to his common room and find out. But just to talk. Make sure he never does anything like this ever again."

"Are you sure?" said Al surprised. "I'll do the hitting if you don't want to."

"Al, I know you're angry but that's just not you," said Cara honestly. "You're all talk, honey, and that's a good thing because you're a nice person. If you go promise me you won't touch him even if he is the world's biggest jerk."

Albus rolled his eyes. "It's not in me, I was trying to get Scorpius to do it for me instead but it turns out he's sensible now."

"That, my friend, depends on how well Jewkes behaves during our little chat," said Scorpius darkly.

* * *

After seeing their girlfriends back to their own common room, the pair of boys stalked the dim corridors of Hogwarts. It was after hours, and they had left Al's map and cloak at the Gryffindor tower by accident so they were being as quiet as possible.

"As Head Boy, I am allowed to be out, you know," whispered Scorpius, frowning at Albus.

"Yeah but I'm not," responded Al. "And although my parents can say bugger all to me being caught I would still prefer not to be. How are we even getting in Ravenclaw common room by the way?"

"Head boy, remember?" said Scorpius, raising his eyebrow. "Where you not listening to what I was saying? I get all of the passwords."

"I know that, but Ravenclaw doesn't get a password, does it?" mocked Albus. "You've got to answer questions. We might not be able to answer it, so what do we do then?"

"I don't think it matters," said Scorpius, as they rounded the last corridor. "Because I don't think drunk idiots can get the right answer either."

Robbie Jewkes was stood in front of the bronze eagle knocker. Looking a little worse for wear, he was arguing to get in, not being particularly quiet in the process.

"Who cares where that crap goes?" shouted Jewkes, staggering as he did so. "I just want to go to bed."

"Oi, shut up," said Al angrily. Jewkes looked round; only just noticing them with heavy dilated pupils.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you listen to a girl when she says no?" asked Scorpius stonily.

"What are you- oh you mean Rose?" scoffed Jewkes. "Come on, that girl doesn't mean no."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, or I'll swear to merlin-"

"What? Are you going to get your army of Weasley cousins on me? You don't scare me," laughed Jewkes.

Something in him flipped. It could have been that he'd laughed at his best friend, or that he'd hurt Rose, or maybe it was just because he was a loutish obnoxious git. Scorpius grabbed fistfuls of Jewkes' collar and slammed him hard against the stone wall. Jewkes spluttered, winded by the sudden force. He tried to struggle at first but Scorpius pressed harder and whipped his wand out, pressing it against Jewkes' neck.

"Listen up, stay away from Rose, stay away from Al and definitely stay the hell away from me," growled Scorpius. "I don't have an army behind me but if Rose tells me you so much as look at her I will tear you apart limb from limb. Have I made myself clear?"

Jewkes glared but nodded accepted defeat. Scorpius let go with a rough push and stalked off without looking back, knowing if Jewkes attempted anything cocky he might flip out completely. Al followed him, pacing besides him.

"You do realise if Rose knows we did this, she'll kill us," commented Albus, after a couple of minutes of fuming silence.

"What Rose doesn't know won't harm her."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Have you decided what you're wearing for the ball?" asked Cara, loosely directing the question to the other two girls in the room. Strangely over the past month they had formed an odd little group, often spending evenings in the secluded common room. The two couples of Albus and Cara, Scorpius and Savannah, and then even Rose had conceded into spending time with them. She had even been spending time with Cara without Al present. Now this for normal people wasn't anything to talk about but for Rose, he felt oddly proud. In all of his years at Hogwarts he had rarely seen Rose talk to another girl that wasn't related to her, let alone to do so willingly. Perhaps Al had asked her to play nice, but she genuinely did seem to like Cara. So Scorpius was happy even if she still ignored Savannah for the most part.

"I'm not sure yet," replied Savannah, smiling as he played with her braid. "Probably something pink to stick to the Valentine's Day theme."

"I'm seriously considering, as Head Girl, to ban that colour for the night," said Rose, dryly, briefly glancing up from painting her nails. "It clashes dreadfully with my hair."

"Well it's not all about you, is it?" quipped Al, with a chuckle.

"For once, I'm thinking of your sister here as well," remarked Rose. "Although if she did wear pink her dress probably wouldn't have enough material to clash with her hair, so it wouldn't matter."

"And here I was thinking that this ball would be a bit more peaceful than the last one but I see the claws are out already," drawled Scorpius.

"Lily wouldn't dare," snorted Al loudly. "She's still moaning about her nose."

"Apparently it's not the same as before," filled in Cara, with a scowl. "I'm totally on Rose's side about Lily." Earning herself a large grin flashed from Rose. "I still can't believe she did what she did."

"She's stupid," stated Rose, blowing her freshly painted black nails dry. "She fancies herself in love with Malfoy dearest over here (that's the main stupid part), and thinks the best way to make him feel the same is to piss him off."

"Or maybe she just hates you," speculated Scorpius.

Rose shrugged it off. "Family rivalry."

"Why is that?" asked Cara curiously. "I mean, you're families are close. You should be as thick as thieves."

"I blame James," announced Al.

"He loved me more," explained Rose, with a role of her eyes. "He really wanted a baby sister but he got Al instead. But then little ol' me came along. By the time Lily was born, the excitement of having a baby sister had worn off. It was me and Al who were as thick as thieves."

"She hates the fact you were a cute baby," laughed Al. "Rose was a cute baby so she was always photographed lots, especially as she was Aunt Mione's and Uncle Ron's first kid. Lily was an ugly baby. At least she thinks so. It was probably because by the time she came along; the Prophet's excitement about the golden trio's kids had died down."

"It must have been so great growing up with parents like that," gushed Savannh. Scorpius glanced at Rose, noticing her interest in the conversation had died down somewhat as she had started creating blue flames with her wand. Unfortunately it meant everyone's attention was drawn straight back to her. "Wow, they're really cool."

"As soon as I got my wand, my mum taught me how to do them," said Rose absentmindedly. "They're somewhat of her speciality. Anyway, I do believe the topic was meant to be on dresses. What are you wearing Cara?"

"I don't have a clue," exclaimed Cara. "I don't even know whether to go long or short."

"I probably won't wear something as long as what I did at Christmas," decided Rose, biting her lip. "But it has to be nice, because everyone will see my dress."

"Why?"

"Head Girl and Head Boy always open the dance," said Rose, with an eyebrow raised. "This ball happens every year; I can't be the only one who remembers this."

"We have to dance first? In front of everybody?" asked Scorpius. Why hadn't he remembered this? Although a certain blonde in a certain broom cupboard did make him fashionably late last year.

Rose looked at Savannah before glancing back at him with sultry eyes and a half smirk on her face. "Yep. Looks like you're my hot date for the evening."

* * *

"Well from behind you look pretty good," said Scorpius honestly, having spent a couple of moments enjoying the view. With her hair up in a neat chiffon bun, he could see the slender line of her spine flowing into the gentle curve of her bottom, encased in purple velvet. Clearly startled, jumped. She turned around with a coy smile on her face, and no matter how good he thought she looked from behind, his breath was actually taking away from the front. The velvet dress had seemed demure, with its tight three quarter sleeves and falling to just above her knee, from behind. From the front, it was scandalous. With a plunging v-cut neckline the velvet material moulded around her breasts as though the material had been poured on. It was a dress that was made exactly for her, fitting her like a dream. "You look beautiful, Rose."

"Thank you," smiled Rose. "I thought I'd best look good for my date." The pair was stood in the ante chamber off to the side of the Great Hall, ready to make their entrance together.

"And who might that be?" asked Scorpius, letting the flirty tone escape.

"You," winked Rose. "Of course."

"Only for the first couple of minutes," said Scorpius firmly, ignoring her hand on his arm, the feel of her breath as she stepped closer. "Then you've got to give me back."

"We'll see," said Rose, practically purring. "Maybe once I've had a taste, I won't want to."

"Rose, what's going on?" asked Scorpius seriously, swallowing as her arms reached around her neck.

"I want you, Malfoy," sighed Rose. "You can't deny there's not something between us."

"There might be," admitted Scorpius, letting his arms find her waist. "But I have Savannah, I won't hurt her."

"You're going to hurt her eventually," said Rose earnestly. "I'm tired of doing stuff for other people, I want something just for me. I can't be in a relationship and I can't be single; I've tried and you know how both ended. I keep thinking of that one drunken night when we were both out of control to do what we really wanted."

"That night… well it wasn't supposed to happen," argued Scorpius.

"But it did," smiled Rose, leaning her body against his. "And let's face it, you haven't had anything like that since."

Scorpius frowned. "I care about Savannah, I didn't want to rush into stuff like that with her."

"Or maybe you just didn't want to do that with her because you're not attracted to her."

"Of course I'm attracted to her," exclaimed Scorpius. "She's my girlfriend."

"I'll admit, she's fairly pretty and that would have lasted at first but come on, you must be bored."

He wasn't bored. At least, he didn't think he was. He hadn't really thought about it before. As a guy, just kissing and a little bit of a fumble when it got too far had been hard to leave at that. He had felt bad and knew that he had unintentionally left Savannah feeling guilty. "I'm not bored."

"So not once, have you wanted to have sex?" asked Rose, knowingly with a cheeky eyebrow raised.

Scorpius took a deep breath. He knew how to read Rose but it was very frustrating that somehow she was able to read him too. "I'm a guy. What do you think? But that doesn't mean I'm going to ruin everything just for a quick shag."

"Well I don't know about you but I think thinking about taking my sweet time," replied Rose naughtily.

"You've changed your tune," said Scorpius roughly, pushing her away from him. "I thought you wanted people to think differently about you and then you pull a stunt like this."

"No would know about it," argued Rose, folded her arms. "I-I just thought you cared about me too. I know that you hunted down Jewkes that night."

"No one would know, but I would and I don't know if I could live with myself if I dumped Savannah for sex with you," said Scorpius honestly. "I do care about you, and yes I did hunt him down because that son of bitch shouldn't have treated any girl like that. You don't get everything you want in life, Rose."

The doors suddenly opened and classical music softly floated towards them. It was their queue to officially start the ball with a dance.

"I've surprised you with this, maybe you just need some time to think things through. Come find me tonight," said Rose quickly. "Let's go dance."

* * *

He didn't know how he survived the evening; between trying to act normally around Savannah and avoiding Rose. He must have looked like the most socially awkward person ever whilst dancing with Rose. He didn't want to be too close to her, so he had held her as far apart from him as possible, probably making it even more obvious something was going on. His mind was whirling, and he didn't trust his own thoughts. Savannah had liked the earrings he had bought her; matching to her Christmas bracelet. He had smiled when she gave him a new broomstick servicing kit. He felt fake. He felt as though the evening was being played out and he was watching it as a spectator. He jumped as Albus handed him a glass of punch.

"You startled me," said Scorpius, after murmuring his thanks.

"I know," stated Albus coldly.

"What's up with you?" asked Scorpius, furrowing his eyebrows with bemusement.

"I know, Scorpius," replied Albus with a sigh.

"Know?" asked Scorpius, feigning confusion when deep down he knew what this was about.

"Don't play dumb," glared Albus. "It doesn't suit you."

"Okay, then, how do you know?"

"I know you and Rose, Scorp," said Albus, shaking his head slightly. "I could tell something was wrong the minute you started dancing. Surprisingly, for someone so stubborn she caved in quite quickly."

"Oh," was all he had to say.

"Don't do it," said Al firmly.

"Look I know she's your cous-"

"I don't care if she's my cousin or not, it's not her I'm worried about, it's you," interrupted Albus.

"Me?" asked Scorpius, surprised.

"Yes, because I know you're going to get hurt."

"Seriously? Out of Rose and I, you think I'm the one who's going to end up crying?" scoffed Scorpius.

"Yes."

"And why's that?" laughed Scorpius.

"Because you're in love with her!" exclaimed Albus seriously.

The smile slid off of Scorpius' face. It felt as though someone had just punched him in the gut. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it," muttered Albus. "It's obvious; at least it is to me. The way you always protect her."

"Well it's not obvious to me," said Scorpius, angrily. Incredulous that Al could even suggest such a thing. "Yes I protect her but not unlike the way you do too."

"Oh I think you'll find it's very different, Scorpius," said Albus indignantly. "I didn't sleep with her for one thing."

"Keep your voice down," hushed Scorpius, manoeuvring them out of anybody else's hearing range. "That was ages ago, before Savannah, and it was only a drunken one night stand."

"Yeah it was but you're dying to do it again," said Albus sharply. "I saw you together at New Year's eve ball on the balcony. Don't deny you would have kissed her if Cara and I hadn't of interrupted you. You might not have realised that it was love, but it is."

"How can it be when I'm with Savannah? I care about her."

"I think you love Rose with your heart but care about Savannah with your head," explained Albus. "And that's because you know you should be with her. You've changed so much this year for the better, and that's because she is good for you."

"If I love her, and I'm saying if, shouldn't I be with Rose then?"

"No, because she doesn't love you," said Albus sadly, placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "She's just using you, and she'll break your heart. If you go through with this it's because you're in love with her, and you'll do whatever it takes to please her but that will chip away at you piece by piece until there's nothing left but resentment. And in the meantime you'll have thrown away the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"How do you know Rose doesn't love me?" asked Scorpius, ignoring the desperate tone in his voice.

"Do you think she's in love with you? Hand on heart have you ever got that vibe?" mocked Albus. "I wish she did, I really do, and preferably I'd like both of you to be happy. She's not that type of girl, Scorp, please don't think you can change that."

"I don't know what to think, Al," said Scorpius honestly, taking a deep breath. "I feel as though everything I've ever known was a lie. Did I really do all of those things out of love?"

"This is the most selfish, cruellest thing she had ever done," stated Al, disgusted. "Just because she's feeling lonely doesn't mean she should ruin your relationship."

"Have you got the Marauder's Map on you?" asked Scorpius, urgently. "I can't see her anymore in here and I really need to talk some things through."

"Are you sure it'll just be talking?" asked Albus shrewdly but none the less handing over the map.

"Al, I didn't even know I was in love with her, how am I ever going to know that?"

* * *

He stared at her name on the map, so close to his own. She was just beyond the door, and he couldn't believe he was so close to her without knowing what on earth he was going to say. His head was hurting, he had to process so much and he knew it was going to get worse. With a resigned sigh, he opened the unused classroom door.

She smiled. "I'd started to think you weren't going to come find me."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"_I'd started to think you weren't going to come find me."_

"Of course I'd come to find you, Sav."

Savannah smiled but didn't move towards him, just stayed perched on the desk. He had to walk towards her. A long, slow guilty walk. She looked so pretty tonight and that didn't help matters. It made him feel even stupider about what he was about to do. The smile on Savannah's face slipped off.

"You have a face where I think you're next sentence will be, 'I think we need to talk,'" said Savannah knowingly.

Scorpius frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"We're breaking up aren't we," said Savannah slowly. "Well I can't say it wasn't inevitable."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Sav," sighed Scorpius. "I know this will sound like crap but I'm doing this to protect you. The longer you stay with me the more you're going to get hurt. I don't want that to happen."

Savannah cocked her head to one side. "It's because of her, isn't it?"

Scorpius frowned and leaned against the desk so they were side by side. "I'm not going to lie to you, because you deserve better. Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"Your eyes," replied Savannah with a sad smile, looking up into them as she spoke. "It's something so subtle, you probably don't even realise you do it. Whenever you enter a room, your eyes search for her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not," argued Scorpius. "Because I'm a jerk."

"Did you ever cheat on me with her whilst we were together?" asked Savannah plainly.

"No," replied Scorpius earnestly. "I promise you that not once have I cheated you. I could never do that to you."

"Then you're not a jerk," conceded Savannah softly. "You're just a guy who's in love, you're just not in love with me."

"I tried," said Scorpius weakly. "You were so good for me. I might not be in love with you but I do care about you."

"I know," smiled Savannah. "As much as I hate that it's Rose Weasley, it's not your fault you love her. You didn't decide to love her, it just happened."

"Why aren't you more angry?" asked Scorpius, genuinely confused. "Not that I want you to be angry."

"Because I've been thinking this might happen for a while," admitted Savannah. "Although did you really have to dump me on Valentine's Day?"

Scorpius groaned. When he'd made up his mind he hadn't really taken anything else into consideration. "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, just please don't flaunt it in my face," warned Savannah, pulling her face into a quick frown. "And make sure she doesn't act like a bitch."

"If something did happen between me and Rose, it wouldn't be public," explained Scorpius, crossing his arms. "Her feelings aren't exactly the same as mine."

"Then she's an idiot," chuckled Savannah.

"Thanks," smiled Scorpius, giving her a playful shoulder nudge. "If it helps, you can tell people you dumped me."

"Then people will think I'm an idiot," said Savannah raising an eyebrow. "I'm not mad, Scorp, honestly. You've done me a favour."

"How so?"

"Before I went out with you, I wasn't really popular and you've changed that."

"Popularity isn't always a good thing," said Scorpius dryly.

"No it's not," agreed Savannah. "After this year, you won't be here anymore and people will forget about me and you but you've given me a boost; by going out with me and equally putting me on the Quidditch team. Truthfully, I don't think I had a chance competing with Rose because I'm so much younger than you guys. Maybe now, I can date a boy my own age. It'll probably be a lot less pressure."

"I'm sorry if you felt pressured," frowned Scorpius. "It was never my intention."

"I'm not just talking about sex. There was pressure to maintain high standards because there were some catty girls in my year didn't understand why I was hanging out with Seventh Years and they weren't. Now I can be myself again."

"I liked you for being yourself," offered Scorpius. "You shouldn't change from that girl I met at the Quidditch trials. That's the girl I wanted to get to know."

"I did change though, when I think to how paranoid and crazy I got over you and Rose, I feel stupid," admitted Savannah. "I'm not that type of girl but even I got caught up in the drama of it. I want simple, and you're not it."

Scorpius laughed. "No, nothing about this has been simple."

"I still enjoyed myself being with you though," smiled Savannah. "We had some really good times, and we haven't ended it by screaming at each other through tears so I think we did good."

He smiled back at her as she laced his fingers through his. "This is going to sound cliché, but can we stay friends?"

"Yeah I think we can," nodded Savannah. "It would be weird without having you around now."

"You really were the best thing that could have ever happened to me," exclaimed Scorpius. "I mean that sincerely. Before you I was a player and you've taught me to want a relationship."

"Shame it just wasn't with me," said Savannah, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He was so happy there were no bad feelings between them. He genuinely cared about Savannah and never wanted to see her hurt. She was a nice girl who deserved to have a decent relationship with a guy who loved her as his number one.

"I've only just found out today, by the way," said Scorpius suddenly.

"Found out what?"

"That I loved Rose," sighed Scorpius. "I only realised when Albus told me that I did. Turns out you and him know me better than I do."

"Does Rose know?"

"I honestly don't know. She doesn't love me, she's made it clear that anything with her would just be sex."

"I think she might love you, I mean, she hated me too much to just have indifferent feelings towards you," pointed out Savannah.

"She was threatened by you."

"My point exactly," grinned Savannah.

* * *

He knew she'd be in the common room waiting for him. She'd be confident enough to assume that he would pick her. It made him slightly annoyed to know that she was right. Rose was sat on the couch, with the fire roaring, flicking through a book. It hurt to see her sat so relaxed when he'd been torn up over this. How could she be so casual when he felt so guilty? She looked up, as he swung the door open. A genuine smile broke out on her face. Scorpius almost missed it because in a split second it was gone and replaced with a sultry smirk. To be honest, he thought the bright smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen Rose.

"You came," stated Rose, standing up, she was still wearing her dress from this evening. He'd half expected another underwear moment like after the Quidditch trials. He was glad it wasn't. He felt cheap enough as it was.

"You knew I would," replied Scorpius, standing just in front of the door not wanting to move towards her. He had done all this for her, she would have to come the last couple of feet.

"I didn't know for sure," admitted Rose. "You were pretty angry early."

"I still am," replied Scorpius firmly. "I ended it with Sav by the way. In the end she wasn't mad, we're still friends."

"That's nice," said Rose with a non-committal shrug.

"Don't lie, Rose, you don't think it is," said Scorpius sharply.

"But you do," said Rose softly, ignoring his tone and walking towards him. She placed her hand on his

chest. He covered it with his own and held it tightly, ignoring the thought of Savannah's in it less than an hour ago. "And that matters."

He didn't reply. He gazed into her eyes and wondered how sincere she was. Her blue eyes were staring into his just intently and not for the first time in his life he wished he could see inside her head. Like this, here right now, she seemed so soft and innocent but he knew it could be one of any number of sides to Rose Weasley. But like this, here right now, he chose to believe in this Rose. The Rose who just might love him the tiniest bit back. Keeping their hands held closely between them he used his other to cup the back of her head and crush her body close to his. Leaning down he gently pressed his mouth to hers, groaning as he felt her melt against him.

He shook her hair out of its neat up do, losing his hands in her tangle of curls as he pushed her backwards down onto the couch. Her long legs wrapped against his waist, her dress falling down to her waist. Merlin, he loved those legs. He could feel her pushing his dress robes over his shoulders, and fighting with the buttons on his shirt. He felt himself grow harder at how hot the urgency of it all had become and hearing her sweet little moans as he bit her lip.

He stood up and ignored her protesting sighs so he could get the blasted dress robes off properly himself. He reached out his hand with a grin, and she let him pull her up to be with him again. He reached behind her and felt for the zip. He dragged it down without breaking the smouldering eye contact between them. She didn't reach out for him or try to kiss him. She just stood quietly and let him undress her. After what seemed like a life time the dress was undone and he gently prised it from her shoulders and watched it as it fell off of her willing body.

"You're poison Rose Weasley," said Scorpius darkly.

"The good type I hope," purred Rose, grabbing his head down for a kiss. He slammed her against the wall.

"There's no such thing," said Scorpius, his lips brushing against hers. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room, the door closing firmly behind them.

* * *

"Wow that was…"

"Yeah that was…" grinned Rose with satisfaction. He had collapsed on top of her, enjoying the feel of her glistening body under his. He reluctantly heaved himself onto his elbows as to not squish her.

"I'm glad I wasn't drunk this time," chuckled Scorpius, looking down at her. "It means I get to remember every single little moment."

"We should have been doing this a long time ago," sighed Rose. "To think we wasted so much time ignoring each other."

"Yeah maybe we should have done this a long time ago," smiled Scorpius, hating himself knowing that she didn't mean what he did.

"It was amazing," grinned Rose, pushing him onto his back so she could sit up, dragging the sheets with her. "I think I really needed that, you know. No guilt, no strings attached, just good, pure pleasure."

"I don't know whether or not to feel used now, Weasley," teased Scorpius, taking in the sight of the creamy pale skin of her back. He could feel his breath stop as she threw him a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

"You know you're using me just as much, Malfoy," said Rose, as put her feet on the floor and pulled on her lacy black scrap of underwear and then grabbed one of his tshirts that had been laying on the floor. "We're both getting something we want out of this."

"Where are you going?" asked Scorpius, sitting up as she neared the door.

"Bed," replied Rose, raising an eyebrow. "No strings attached, Malfoy, were you really wanted to snuggle afterwards?"

"What? Of course not," smirked Scorpius quickly. He felt a sinking feeling when he realised exactly how much he did actually want that. He had never wanted that before with a girl. He usually appreciated a girl who knew how to make a swift exit. "Just used to other people wanting to."

"Well then you're lucky you've found me then," smiled Rose. "Goodnight, Scorpius."

He groaned when the door had shut behind her. Lucky? She really thought he was lucky? He was the most messed up guy he knew.

"I am so screwed."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this chapters quite short and it's been a long time since I've updated, thank you to every reader who has stuck with this story x x x


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So was defiling my cousin everything you wanted it to be?" asked Al dryly as Scorpius joined him for breakfast.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure she was defiled long before I came along."

"Not my point."

"Yeah we made sweet, sweet love where she declared her undying affections for me," quipped Scorpius with a straight face, as he loaded his plate with bacon and eggs. "We're getting married at the end of the year."

"Stop being an idiot."

"Al, she's your cousin, do you really want to know about us having sex?"

"Nope, but I want to know that you're okay," replied Al seriously.

Scorpius lowered his cutlery with a sigh. "I knew going into it, it wasn't going to be dreams come true and rainbows. It was what it was. For her it was everything she wanted… and you know how I feel about it."

"It's still weird how much you've changed."

"Not changed as such, more like grown up I think."

* * *

"Malfoy," said Rose sweetly as she perched onto his desk next to his bubbling cauldron.

"Ye-sssss?" replied Scorpius, not glancing at her whilst he concentrated on his potion; a potion that should be a calm still liquid by now but was still bubbling away frantically.

"Add another Jobberknoll feather," said Rose dismissively. "Mine did the same. Al told me what to do."

He raised an eyebrow but added another tiny bright blue feather. Immediately the potion stilled and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"It's alright, thank Al."

"So what did you want?"

"I want to talk to you about Quidditch practice tonight."

"What about it?"

"Can we move it to another-"

"No," interrupted Scorpius. "We have a match in a week."

"We could train tomorrow evening instead," reasoned Rose. "You know I want to win as much as you do but let's face it, Hufflepuff are going to be a pushover anyway."

"Not if we don't practise," frowned Scorpius. "And we won't be able to because it's booked solid all evening."

"I'm friendly with the Slytherin Captain," offered Rose, not noticing how Scorpius' eyes darkened. "I reckon I could get him to swap."

"I bet you could," scoffed Scorpius.

"What is your problem?" asked Rose annoyed.

"My problem is that I'd rather not catch something from another captain."

"Well if you did it wouldn't be through me," said Rose defiantly. "Why can't you do this for me?"

"Because we're not girlfriend and boyfriend, we're just fucking each other," explained Scorpius, with a sigh. "I don't owe you anything."

* * *

"We have a match in a week!" shouted Scorpius furiously, as his team sat on the changing room benches wet and muddy from practice. Rose was stood with one hand on her hip, the other had a death grip on her broomstick and her face was hiding a scowl under the layer of streaked mud. "And I seem to be the only one who wants to win the bloody thing."

"That's not fair," retorted Eli, wiping his face.

"Yeah, us chasers are definitely on form as well," added Nathanial.

"You were scoring," snapped Scorpius. "And I think that said more about a weak keeper than a strong chasing team."

"Shut it, Malfoy," glared Rose. "You had them ambushing me; of course I wasn't going to save every single one of them. Last time I checked, there's only one fucking quaffle in play in an actual match."

"You need the practice," replied Scorpius. "Unfortunately for you this is the type of thing you can't win on reputation alone."

Wham!

Merlin's sake, she'd bloody slapped him. As his cheek stung, he did at least have the sense to realise he'd be in a much worse position if she'd used her fist instead.

"Get in my office now, Rose," said Scorpius as calmly as he could muster. "I'll talk to you in a minute."

"Make me," said Rose darkly. The rest of the team watched in silence making Scorpius more aware of them than ever. This thing between himself and Rose was supposed to be private but he guessed it was his own fault for leaving his emotions in check.

"If you don't go into that office and stay there, I'll pull you off this team," threatened Scorpius, looking her right in the eye. She drew in a deep breath before stalking off, slamming his office door with a loud bang. Scorpius took his own deep breath before facing the rest of his team mates. "Right, where was I?"

"You were getting beat by a girl?" grinned Xavier.

"Look, winning this match and then the one after it is important to me," explained Scorpius seriously. "Gryffindor needs to win the cup again, because this is a fairly new team that will be in place after I've gone, and you need to set yourselves up against the competition and show them that we are the best team. We are the best team. When we put one hundred and ten per cent in we are solid. So that's all I want."

"We will, captain," chorused Eli and Nathanial.

"We'll win this cup for you, Scorp," smiled Savannah.

Scorpius' lips twitched into a half smile. "Thanks, but win it for yourselves first because you deserve it."

"This is nice and all, captain, but is it okay if we shower now?" asked Hayley, grimacing. "Because I think this mud is actually starting to soak into my skin."

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah go ahead, sorry to rant on at you all."

He started heading over to his office, yanking off his gloves as he did so, as Savannah blocked his path.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Scorpius, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good but you're not," said Savannah, frowning. "Everyone who saw that little performance knows you're not fine. And that it's not about losing a Quidditch match; it's about Rose."

"I'm really sorry if we're putting you in an uncomfortable position, Sav," said Scorpius sincerely.

To his surprise she chuckled. "You're not. People have got over us really quickly it seems and I know we're much better off as friends anyways. So I'm asking again, as your friend, how are you?"

"Let's just say life is happening in a much different way to what I anticipated," answered Scorpius dryly.

"Don't let her walk all over you," warned Savannah.

"I can handle Rose," sighed Scorpius. "I just wish it was easier."

"I'll leave you too her cause I need to shower," said Savannah. "But if you ever need to talk, come find me."

"I will, I promise," smiled Scorpius. "I'll see you next practice."

He yanked opened his office door not really knowing what to expect and hoping she had calmed down. She was behind his desk casually looking through some of his plays he'd come up with. She was deep in concentration, every so often making little notes on them, not noticing he was in the room. He closed the door gently not wanting to make a noise. He liked this Rose. She was concentrating, putting effort into the work. Despite the wet robes and the mud on her face and hair, she looked more mature. She had a brain, he knew that, but it was refreshing to see it being used for something other than sarcastic remarks.

"Hey," he said softly.

She looked up, her eyes widening in surprise for a moment before settling into a glare. "Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"For which time?" asked Rose, looking back down at the bits of parchment on the desk.

"For both times?" offered Scorpius. "And also for treating you like crap during the actual practice."

"I get it," sighed Rose. "You were making a point. We can't cancel practices because we need them. I clearly need them."

"You don't, you have natural talent as a keeper," said Scorpius, with a smile. He sat on the edge of the desk, taking the notes off of her. "And apparently at Quidditch plays as well. These are good."

"It comes with being in my family," she replied wryly. "If you can't talk Quidditch, you don't survive at the dinner table."

"You have mud in your hair."

"That's what happens when you play in torrential rain," said Rose pointedly. "Were you really going to kick me off the team?"

"So close to a match?" joked Scorpius.

"I'm being serious."

"You know I couldn't do that to you," said Scorpius, cupping her face with his hand. "But you made me pretty pissed because you'd just slapped me."

"Sorry about that," shrugged Rose sheepishly. "You know I have a short temper."

"You could always kiss it better for me," suggested Scorpius, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb whilst leaning towards her.

"You know I'm not the type of girl to do that," said Rose raising an eyebrow. He was annoyed that she was pulling back on the intimacy again. Sometimes people needed a kiss or a cuddle and he was determined to prove in the future that she needed that too.

"Well if this desk could talk it would tell me that you do know other ways," said Scorpius, grabbing the front of her Quidditch robes and gently pulling her to her feet.

"Really now? When I'm wet, covered in dirt, sweaty and bedraggled," chuckled Rose.

"I don't think I've ever wanted you more," admitted Scorpius.

"You have some pretty weird tastes in women then, Malfoy," said Rose, as her hands were undoing the front of his robes.

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" he joked cheekily, sliding her robes over her shoulders as she did the same to him.

"I'm still annoyed at you, you know," declared Rose, making short work of his t-shirt. "You haven't been very nice to me lately."

"That's good because I'm still annoyed at you too," replied Scorpius, making her hiss as his hands caressed her sides, the tops of his hands just brushing against her breasts. "And I'm going to show exactly how annoyed with you I am."

"I hope you do," murmured Rose. She broke away for him to strip the rest of her clothes and cocked her head waiting for him to do the same. He quickly obliged. He was amazed at how he forgot all about their faults. Although as she pushed him off the table to hop up there herself to wrap her legs around him, perhaps it wasn't so much of a mystery to him.

"You do realise the rest of the team are still here?" said Scorpius, settling his hands on her hips.

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse," said Rose, raking her nails up and down his chest.

"If you keep doing that I don't know if I can be," said Scorpius, making her giggle.

"Then I'll help you," smiled Rose as she pushed her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. He groaned as he thrust into her, satisfied with her moan in response. He only hoped that the showers were loud enough to drown the noise out. He dragged his mouth to her throat, placing bites along the way. He knew she was close already, he was too, the pent up frustration they'd shared all day was exploding between them. She muffled her cry as she bit into his shoulder, and he panted in the crook of her neck as he felt his own release. He held her close, ignoring the sheen of sweat added to the rain and mud on both of them. It didn't matter to him, he just wanted to spend these few moments when her guard was down close to her. He knew the second she got herself together she'd make some catty remark and flee.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, I know that we're even hardly friends…"

"What is it, Rose?" asked Scorpius concerned, cupping her cheek.

"But I'm still something, okay?" said Rose, frowning slightly. "I don't really know what I'm saying or how to say it. I meant what I said, when I said you haven't been very nice to me lately. I don't expect you to be extra nice or something, but you were meaner to me than you have been for a long time now. I know you're doing this for me, Malfoy, and that you basically broke up with Savannah for me but please don't hate me for it."

"I don't hate you for it," argued Scorpius. "Why are you saying this after what we've just done? Clearly I don't hate you."

Rose pushed past him to pull back on her robes. He was confused as he watched her, waiting for her to respond. Maybe she had a point. He was resentful because she didn't feel the same way he did, he was angry at her for not loving him.

"Well don't start hating me then," warned Rose. "The minute you do, whatever this is, it ends."

"I could, would, never hate you, Rose."

"We'll wait and see," replied Rose, with a tight smile.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it and with me for this long :) I hope you enjoyed the update x


	19. Chapter 19

AN/ So, so sorry it's been a while. This is a bit of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Chapter Nineteen

"Lils says you need to spend some more time with her, by the way," commented Hugo. Scorpius looked up from his copy of the daily prophet with interest. While the Potters and the Weasleys were a close family, they rarely spent time together in school unless they were in the same year or on the Quidditch team together. Tonight, Al was catching up with Hugo in the Head Common room. He didn't mind Hugo, he was a quiet likable boy. He seemed to be a much calmer, a bit more studious version of Rose. He knew him fairly well through Al but Hugo didn't play Quidditch and spent a lot of time in the library so he didn't tend to seem in school.

"Why?" asked Al, equally as confused.

"I think it's actually a way to spend some time with Scorpius," said Hugo, pulling a face.

Al laughed. "That makes more sense than her wanting to see me I suppose."

"I'm honoured," drawled Scorpius. "But I'm afraid Al is going to have to decline."

"Don't want to spend time with my little sister?" teased Al.

"No I don't fancy being molested by your little sister," said Scorpius, flicking over a page of his newspaper. "Besides, Rose wouldn't exactly like that, would she?" Scorpius only realised he'd let something slip because of Al's widened eyes. "I mean…"

"I get it, you're sort of friends and that would be wrecked if you went out with Lily," said Hugo, with a wave of his hand. "She'd never forgive you."

"And nobody wants to face the wrath of Rose," chuckled Al.

"I always thought you'd end up with one of us though," admitted Hugo. "I mean, not us, I mean a girl one of us."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "A Weasley-Malfoy wedding would be funny just for shocking the parents."

"My mum used to say it would serve my dad right if it was you Rose ended up with," said Hugo.

"It would serve Lily right as well," laughed Al. "Minds you, it might start a new war just from our family."

"Well I will do my part and not marry her, just to save the wizarding race as we know it," sighed Scorpius, ignoring Al's smirk in the corner of his eye.

"Where is Rose tonight?" asked Hugo. "She said she'd go through my Arithmancy essay before Thursday."

"I actually don't know where she is," replied Scorpius, bemused, only just realising he hadn't seen her since dinner. "I didn't think she was on patrol tonight, but she might have swapped with someone I suppose."

"Nah, probably just in a broom cupboard somewhere," frowned Hugo.

"Oi," said Al, smacking Hugo with a cushion. "Don't talk about your big sister like that."

"What?! It's probably true," said Hugo, rubbing the back of his head. "And I have to hear everyone else talking about her."

"Who's been talking about her?" asked Scorpius darkly.

"No not like that," insisted Hugo quickly. "I just mean, you know, dormitory talk. Let's just say Rose rates highly between my mates and I have to hear about it. You wouldn't understand."

"No I wouldn't understand at all," deadpanned Al. "I have to hear about Lily and Rose, and my mother!"

Scorpius burst out laughing. "I forgot that old Quidditch Weekly someone brought in. Oh the curses of being a part of the Weasley family."

"It's not funny, Malfoy, you're so lucky you're an only child."

"And why exactly is he lucky to be an only child, dear darling little brother?" asked Rose, shutting the portrait door behind her and raising her eyebrow. "Well?"

Hugo went red. "It's nothing. Anyway, where have you been?"

Rose sat down in between her relatives with a sigh. "I don't believe you for a second Huey, but I'll let it slide. And why do you care where I've been?"

"He just wants to make sure no one's going to be recounting stories of being in a broom cupboard with you," drawled Albus. Rose smacked him and then smacked Hugo.

"What I get up to in cupboards is none of your business, not that I was. Is that what you really thought I was getting up to?" she asked pointedly. She glanced at Scorpius for a moment before turning back to her brother. "Does it look like that was what I was doing?"

He had to admit it didn't. She was in full uniform, tie and all, looking smarter than what she did usually.

"No," said Scorpius slowly. "But where were you?"

She shrugged. "I had a meeting with McGonagall." He narrowed his eyes at her as she sat on the arm of the sofa next to Al. She was loosening her tie and letting her hair down from her braid.

"A 'Head' meeting? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Scorpius.

"Because it wasn't a 'Head' meeting," replied Rose. "It was just a meeting."

"Rose, you're not going to get away with that," said Albus. "What was this meeting about?"

She blushed. "I don't have to tell you."

"Yes you do," said Hugo indignantly. "Or I'll tell mum and dad you've done something bad. Cause clearly you have if you're having meetings with the headmistress and not telling us what they're about, it's something bad."

"You wouldn't dare," glared Rose. "Besides, what can they tell us off for? Seriously?"

"They did what they did because there was an evil wizard trying to kill them and take over the world," said Al dryly. "I don't think your excuse will be as good."

"I've not done anything wrong anyway," admitted Rose, rolling her eyes. "You'd be surprised to hear that I've actually done something right."

"Really?"

"You've got to tell us then," said Al. "We're family. Family shares good news."

"It's not strictly good news yet," said Rose cautiously. "I don't really want to tell anyone until I know for sure."

"Rose, you can tell us," urged Scorpius. "It's obviously something big if you're having meetings with McGonagall about it."

"Please just trust me on this," said Rose seriously. "You know I'm a glass half empty kind of girl so I don't want to get my hopes up for no good reason, let alone yours."

"Fine," conceded Hugo. "But tell mum and dad when you do find out. I'm sure whatever it is will make them happy. Are you going to help me with my Arithmancy?"

Rose groaned. "I really can't be bothered. Leave it with me and I'll look over it tomorrow for you."

"Thanks, sis," grinned Hugo. "I love having people who have already done all the work."

"You're supposed to be the studious one."

"I am compared to you," quipped Hugo. "I'm going to head back to our common room now. I've got a stupid dream diary to make up for Divination."

"I still don't know why you took that subject," said Rose shaking her head.

"Dad said it was easy, are you coming Al?"

"Yeah, I've got some work of my own to be getting on with.

"I'll see you charms tomorrow morning then, Al," smiled Rose.

"Yep, see you then, you too Scorp."

"Night you two," added Scorpius.

A silence embedded the room when Hugo and Al had left them alone. There was an elephant in the room and he could tell by Rose's face that she was struggling to decide whether to confront it or not.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Scorpius gently. "It's your choice."

She gave him a small smile. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, I actually sort of do."

"Like I said, it's up to you."

"I'd rather tell you than them," admitted Rose. "Hugo would tell my parents and Al would be too happy for me."

"Why can't he be happy for you?"

"No he can be and he means well I know, but sometimes it's a bit patronising," frowned Rose. "I understand that I'm a screw up so me doing something good is surprising but it makes it worse. After the debacle at the New Year's Ball, my parents would be overly happy for me as well."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Scorpius. "If it is good news you can't blame them for that. And it wouldn't be because they're relieved you've not screwed up, they'd be happy your happy."

"I guess I know that," said Rose, with a small smile. "But nothing is set in stone yet so there's no point getting excited."

"Why would I get excited when I don't know what I'm getting excited about?" asked Scorpius pointedly.

Rose took a deep breath. "I have a job interview."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in surprise. For somebody who could do anything she wanted and not even because of her famous family, she seemed to have no inclination to do anything. He'd never once heard her express a desire to do something with her life. He wanted to be a healer, he'd always known that. Al wanted to carry on his education in Potions. Rose however had always ignored the subject.

"That's incredible," smiled Scorpius. "I mean that, sincerely. I didn't even know you had applied anywhere."

"I asked McGonagall about it after Christmas," explained Rose. "And since then I've been having sessions with her every couple of weeks."

"Sessions? How come I didn't know where you were?"

"You were with Savannah usually when I had them, or with Al," said Rose. "And, I've been seeing her because she's been tutoring me. I have to do a lot of preparation and I care about this so I'm putting the work in."

"Are you going to tell me what it's for?" asked Scorpius curiously.

"Firebolt Co."

"The broomstick makers?" gasped Scorpius, his eyes widening.

Rose nodded. "And the best part is that no one in my family already has this job."

"Rose, nobody has got an apprenticeship at a broomstick makers in decades," said Scorpius seriously.

"Seventy two years," quipped Rose. "It's not just a career it's a craft. They're very, very choosy with who they share their knowledge with."

"I still can't believe it," admitted Scorpius, still a little in shock. This was a big deal. The magic involved with broomsticks was serious and very secret business. At one point, a couple of centuries ago, it almost died out. It got passed down through the generations to only a couple of people. "What sort of preparation do you need to do?"

"They want me to come up with some ideas for a new broom," replied Rose. He smiled as he saw the light in her eyes. It was nice to see her so excited about something. "Not just a general idea, I need to be able to show the magic behind it too. I also need to do magic without the use of my wand."

"The only person I've ever seen do that is McGonagall."

"It's why she's tutoring me," smirked Rose. "I can do a few simple things."

"Show me," ordered Scorpius.

Rose rolled her eyes before giving in. She got up and grabbed a candle off of one of the wooden bookshelves and blew it out before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. She sat calmly on the couch straight in front of it. He was fascinated with the amount of focus she was showing. She took a deep breath before clicking her fingers.

The candle lit up.

"It's not much, and there's no way I'll be able to do anything more complicated but it's something," rambled Rose, before Scorpius interrupted her by grabbing her hand.

"It's amazing. You're amazing."

"This isn't going to make things weird between us, is it Malfoy?" asked Rose, arching an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," replied Scorpius with a quick smile. "Why would it?"

"Because you're still holding my hand…" smirked Rose, looking pointedly downwards where he was clasping her hand in his. He followed her gaze and swallowed before releasing. He ignored how empty his hand felt now.

"And now I'm not," said Scorpius thickly. He could feel Rose looking at him thoughtfully and he didn't want her to. He didn't want her to look right through him. She placed her hand in on his shoulder.

"Thank you for believing in me," said Rose, softly. "I don't know why you do, you wouldn't have done a year ago, hell even a few months ago, but you do. I still might think you're a bit of an ass but it's funny how when I even first approached McGonagall about this, you were the first person I wanted to tell."

"I'm glad," smiled Scorpius.

"Wow, now I'm making it weird," grimaced Rose, with a full body shudder as she stood up. "I'm going to go have a shower now. If you want to congratulate me properly, you can come and join me."

He watched as she walked to the bathroom, stripping as she went. His eyes followed every piece of clothing as it fell to the floor, his dirty teenage mind conjuring up all the potential soapy possibilities. She had disappeared into the bathroom, before sticking her hand out and dropping a pair of black lacy knickers.

"Are you coming or not?"


End file.
